The Sensual World
by Cyberrat
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, wird Severus Snape in Hermine Grangers Obhut gegeben. Wenn ihre Persönlichkeiten aufeinander prallen, wer wird dominieren und wer wird sich unterwerfen? Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Teddy Radiator. Warnung: D/s, Bondage; bitte keine minderjährigen Leser
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Zauber des Autors (Teddy Radiator):** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören JKRowling, die meinen gesamten Grund, die Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen, auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte hat verbluten lassen. Ich erschaffe eine bessere Welt.

**Notizen des Autors (Teddy Radiator): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die großartige **Sempraseverus**, deren Kunst jede Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, inspiriert hat. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst kennt, werdet ihr es vollkommen verstehen. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst nicht kennt, dann geht jetzt nach DeviantArt und schaut ihre beeindruckende Arbeit an, bevor ihr diese Geschichte beginnt.**  
**

**The Sensual World handelt von einer Dominant/untertänigen Beziehung. Sie ist nicht gedacht als eine Anleitung für diesen Lebensstil. Es ist eine Arbeit der Fiktion und nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken gedacht.  
**

**Notizen des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): **Wie immer werde ich alle Notizen des Autors ohne Verfälschung hinzufügen. Wenn die Notizen sich jedoch nicht direkt auf die Story beziehen und somit nicht sonderlich relevant für uns sind, werde ich sie mittels [...] auslassen.

Ich habe mich nun schon lange gefreut, diese Geschichte zu posten, da sie mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist und ich sie immer wieder gerne lese.**  
**

Ich hoffe, dass sie euch genauso gefallen wird, möchte jedoch anmerken, dass der Severus und die Hermine in dieser Geschichte NICHTS mit denen aus PTL zu tun haben.**  
**

**Wenn ihr einen offenen Geist behaltet und euch auf die Geschichte einlasst, kann ich euch einen aufregenden Ritt versprechen.**

* * *

_Mmh, yes,  
Then I'd taken the kiss of seedcake back from his mouth, going deep South, go down, mmh, yes,  
Took six big wheels and rolled our bodies off of Howth Head and into the flesh, mmh, yes…_

* * *

Ich denke rückblickend war es ein Fehler, ihn zu meinem Sklaven zu machen. Als wenn irgendjemand Severus Snape zähmen oder sich Untertan machen könnte über das hinaus, was er zulassen würde.

Als es ans Licht kam, dass Snape Naginis Biss überlebt hatte, verbrachte er mehr als die nächsten zwei Jahre in St. Mungos damit, sich zu erholen. Die Kombination des Giftes und Magie von Voldemorts Begleiter hatte ihn fast drei Mal getötet und es war das Gespräch der Zaubererwelt für die achtzehn Monate, die auf den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord folgten.

Das Ministerium - in seiner unendlichen Weisheit - entschied, er habe zwei Wahlen. Er könnte den Rest seines Lebens in den Tiefen Azkabans verbringen, oder als unbezahlter Dienstbote für Harry Potter arbeiten. Es war eine beschissene Sache und ich war fuchsteufelswild. Er war gut genug, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten, nur nicht gut genug, um frei darin zu leben.

Nun da sie grundsätzlich entschieden hatten, dass Snape einen guten Sklaven abgeben würde, vertraute Kingsley Shacklebolt - der Minister für Magie - mir an, dass er mehr als alles andere, einfach versuchte Snape zu beschützen. Mit Harry zu leben würde dem Ex-Zaubertrankmeister eine Tarnung und Schutz gewähren, bis die Aufregung erstarb. In dem Moment als ich das hörte, wusste ich, dass Snape eher glücklich bis nach Azkaban stepptanzen würde, anstatt mit seiner alten Nemesis zu leben und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Nicht, wenn ich gesehen hatte, wie er gestorben war; nicht, wenn ich die Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, die Snape Harry gegeben hatte, um ihm Hinweise zu geben, wie der Krieg gewonnen werden konnte.

Snape war immernoch schwach wie ein Kätzchen, als ich an den Zauberergamot herangetreten bin und ein Geflecht aus so brillant gewitzten Lügen flocht, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlegte, meine Mitgliedschaft nach Slytherin zu transferieren. Ich sagte ihnen, dass Harry weder den richtigen Geisteszustand hatte, um Professor Snape ‚richtig zu disziplinieren', noch war er geistig fit genug, um sich dem Wohlergehen eines anderen menschlichen Wesens anzunehmen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Ginny sehr wahrscheinlich Snapes Kleinteile nach dem ersten bissigen Kommentar weghexen würde; ich persönlich konnte nicht garantieren, dass seine Nahtoderfahrung ihn _so_ sehr verändert hatte.

Ich habe auch nicht erwähnt, dass meine kluge Idee der erste Sargnagel im Deckel auf dem Boden meiner Beziehung mit Ron war. Sobald ich ihre Erinnerungen restauriert hatte, hatten Mum und Dad entschieden in Australien zu bleiben und haben mir ihr Haus verkauft. Ron und ich hatten dort einige Monate zusammen gelebt; ich hatte gehofft, dass Rons Präsenz ein wenig helfen würde, Snape in mein altes Zimmer im Haus meiner Eltern zu bekommen.

Naja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, haben wir uns schon bevor Snape sein Bewusstsein in St. Mungos wiedererlangt hatte, nicht wunderbar verstanden. Als ich ihm von meinem Plan erzählte, reagierte Ron als wäre Snape ein neues Hündchen und er sei darauf allergisch. Ich werde euch nicht mit den ermüdenden Details belasten, aber der entstehende Streit ließ mich mit Übelkeit zurück und den Worten „Entweder Snape oder ich!", die in meinen Ohren klingelten. Ein schneller Floh-Anruf bei Kingsley und er wurde mein Geheimniswahrer. Zusammen machten wir das Haus meiner Eltern innerhalb von Minuten unauffindbar. In dieser Nacht wurde Ron der Patronus seiner Mutter geschickt, welcher ihn informierte, dass er seine Besitztümer im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern finden würde.

Molly sprach nie wieder mit mir.

Ich nehme an, dass ich die Dinge wirklich etwas besser hätte überdenken sollen, aber meine Logik war einwandfrei soweit. In Realität war es jedoch so, dass Snape in mein Haus zu bringen Ähnlichkeit damit hatte, einen männlichen Pavian zu adoptieren und ihn Heim zu bringen in der Hoffnung, ihn zu einem Haustier zu machen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht helfen würde, nett zu sein. Ich hatte Nett beim Gericht versucht. Nachdem Kingsley mir die Obhut übertragen und ich mich Snape präsentiert hatte und die Auroren die Handschellen an ihm anbrachten, die ihn davon hinderten, irgendwelche Dunkle Magie zu gebrauchen (Wie lächerlich, dachte ich. Snapes Magie war während der letzten zwei Jahre so erschöpft worden, dass er kaum den simpelsten _Alohomora_ zustande bringen konnte), lächelte Snape mich höhnisch mit solcher Verachtung an, dass ich ihn fast persönlich nach Azkaban gebracht hätte.

Ich wusste, dass es eine Heuchelei war; aber zumindest versuchte Kingsley den Mann zu beschützen, bis die öffentliche Meinung sich beruhigt hatte und er Snape eine wirkliche Chance an ein neuen Leben geben konnte. Ich wollte ihm eine Umgebung geben, um sich zu erholen und um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich ihn immernoch faszinierend. Ich wollte ihn kennen lernen und ich dachte, dass dies vielleicht die Chance sein könnte, diesen rätselhaften Mann zu verstehen, der so rastlos daran gearbeitet hatte uns zu retten und alles im Gegenzug verloren hatte. Ich wollte im etwas zurückgeben ohne ihm tatsächlich zu sagen, was ich tat.

„Mr. Snape", begann ich und versuchte mich daran zu gewöhnen, ihn etwas anderes als ‚Professor' zu nennen. „Ich hoffe wir können zu einem Arrangement kommen, welches uns beiden zusagt, während Sie sich erholen." Ich legte ihm meinen besten Plan aus. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns erst darauf konzentrieren, Sie hundert Prozentig erholen zu lassen; dann können wir uns darum kümmern, wohin wir von dort aus gehen."

Snape hatte mir den Blick zugeworfen, der mich so sehr an meine früheren Schultage als eine seiner Schülerinnen erinnerte. Ich dachte für einen Moment, er würde Nachsitzen austeilen. Seine Lippe kräuselte sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln epischer Ausmaße und er blickte mit vollkommener Verachtung an mir hoch und runter.

„Ah, meine neue Besitzerin", sagte er, seine Augen dunkel und unangenehm. Seine herrliche Stimme, immernoch heiser von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Nagini und den darauffolgenden Monaten eines selbstauferlegten Schweigegelübdes, tropfte vor Abwertung. „Den Göttern sei dank, dass Sie entschieden haben, mich zu adoptieren. Und hier war ich und habe befürchtet, ich würde an jemanden gebunden, den ich bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann."

Sein weniger-als-hübsches Gesicht wurde verkrampfter und wütender hinter dem Vorhang strähniger, schwarzer Haare. „Ich habe mich mit der Idee abgefunden, Potter vögeln zu müssen - so unappetitlich das auch scheint." Er blickte an mir rauf und runter, sein Gesicht eine Maske offener Abneigung. „Ihnen zu Diensten zu sein ist minimal weniger unappetitlich, aber zumindest bin ich immernoch in der Lage recht gute Lusttränke zu brauen. Merlin weiß, ich werde sie benötigen."

„Schmeichle dir nicht, Snape", schnappte ich zurück und das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich es sah: sein kaum versteckter Selbsthass und die Wut. Er war ein Todesser und vollkommener Slytherin Härtefall gewesen, aber jetzt war er nur ein besiegter Mann, der sich selbst mehr hasste als die Zaubererwelt im Gesamten.

Mit neutraler Stimme sagte ich: „Mr. Snape, ich realisiere durchaus, dass dies eine sehr unhaltbare Situation ist; aber ich denke, wenn Sie Ihre offensichtliche und hauptsächlich unbegründete Abneigung gegen mich zur Seite schieben könnten, würden wir in der Lage sein, einige –"

„Bitte ersparen Sie es mir, Miss Granger", spuckte er, sein Gesicht verzerrt mit Abneigung. „Unbegründet?", höhnte er. „Sie haben mich genau dort, wo Sie mich wollen: Ihnen ausgeliefert. Ohne Zweifel freuen Sie sich schon darauf, mich täglich an all meine Fehler zu erinnern." Seine Stimme schwoll an. „Tja, buh huuh! Wenn Sie denken, dass ich vor Freude springe oder Ihnen aus Dankbarkeit zu Füßen falle, haben Sie sich geschnitten."

Ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Empörung wuchs. „Sie und Ich werden höflich miteinander umgehen. Sie werden mit Respekt zu mir reden und ich werde das gleiche mit Ihnen tun. Sie werden sich wie ein Gentleman benehmen –"

„Und Sie werden sich wie eine Blumenfrau benehmen. Noch irgendwas, Eliza Doolittle? [1]", höhnte er und der Auror, der die Handschellen angelegt hatte, schubste ihn leicht.

„Pass verdammtnochmal auf was du sagst, Snape!" Der Auror, Jenkins war glaube ich sein Name, drehte sich zu mir und sagte: „Benötigen Sie irgendwelche Hilfe mit,", er warf Snape einen Blick voller Verachtung zu, „diesem Dreck?"

Ich stand da, beide Männer anblickend. Auror Jenkins war um die Fünfundzwanzig, groß, dunkel und gutaussehend. Ich blickte zu Snape, groß, dunkel und… naja, Worte haben mir immer gefehlt, wenn es zu diesem Mann kam. Er war nicht wirklich hässlich, aber sein ganzes Gehabe war so unangenehm, dass es ihn vollkommen unattraktiv machte. Ich war nie wirklich ein Sklave meines körperlichen Aussehens gewesen (jeder, der mich persönlich kannte, würde da zustimmen), aber ich hatte immer die leise Vorahnung, dass Snape zumindest als interessant aufgefasst werden könnte, wenn er nur aufhören würde, die Welt zu hassen.

Jetzt stand er da, auf meine Antwort wartend. Er blickte mich finster an, erwartend, dass ich den Auror zurechtstutzen würde. Der bissige Slytherinbastard plusterte bereits sein Gefieder auf, darauf wartend, dass ich ihn verteidigen würde!

Ich entschied mich auf einen Kompromiss. „Auror Jenkins, so sehr ich es auch begrüßen würde, wenn sie ihm einen Klaps geben würden, er heißt _Mr. Snape."_ Ich drehte mich zu Snape und warf ihm einen harten Blick zu. „Und wenn irgendjemand ihn diszipliniert, dann bin ich das."

Ich konnte sehe wie Snape versuchte, diesen Satz in seinem brillanten Geist auseinander zu nehmen. Er hielt ihn gegen das Licht, drehte ihn hier hin und dort hin, versuchte den Faden zu sehen, der daran befestigt war, sowie die Kombination die er brauchte, um das Rätsel zu lösen. Er arbeitete für ein paar Sekunden daran und suchte nach einem Trick, der ihn auseinanderfallen lassen würde, fand jedoch nichts. Schließlich gab er auf. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, als würde er mich das erste Mal wirklich sehen.

Ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er wich zurück. „Mr. Snape? Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Bitte kommen Sie mit mir."

Ein weiteres seiner höhnischen Lächeln wartete auf der Startbahn, bereit abheben zu können. „Absolut." Er machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung. „Führen Sie den Weg in unser neues Heim, _Herrin_ Granger. Mein Herz schlägt nur von der Vorstellung schneller."

Ich apparierte uns beide in mein Zuhause in Surrey und sobald wir uns orientiert hatten, löste ich die magieunterdrückenden Manschetten. Er hatte sowieso keinen Zauberstab. Ich dachte der einzige Weg ihm zu helfen wäre, ihm einen gewissen Grad an Unterstützung und Vertrauen zu zeigen. Ich wusste, dass er unfähig war mir irgendeinen Schaden zuzufügen; er hatte sicherlich genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt mich zu verletzen, als ich jünger gewesen war. Er rollte lediglich seine Augen, als ich die Manschette entfernte.

Mir reichte seine Feindseligkeit in den ersten fünfzehn Minuten unseres Treffens; jetzt wusste ich, dass ich agieren musste oder er würde mich plappernd und sabbernd in St. Mungos haben, bevor die Woche um war. Es ist eine Sache, große Reden zu schwingen. Es ist etwas ganz anderes, wenn der Mann, der dich abwechselnd geängstigt, beeindruckt, enttäuscht und fasziniert hatte in den letzten zehn Jahren, bei dir einzog und du wusstest, dass das einzige Gefühl, welches er für dich empfand, Abneigung war.

Als ich mit ihm durch das Haus meiner Eltern ging, führte ich ihn in das erste Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock. Es war mein altes Zimmer gewesen; ich konnte mich nicht dazu zwingen, das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern an ihn zu vergeben. Ich hatte es in einer netten, neutralen Karamellfarbe per Magie gestrichen und für mich sah es frisch, aber maskulin aus. Ich wollte, dass er sich Zuhause fühlte, aber ich wollte die Wände nicht Schwarz streichen. „Dies ist Ihr Schlafzimmer, Mr. Snape. Es hat ein Badezimmer und –"

„Das ist ein schrecklich kleines Bett, Granger", sagte er gedehnt und warf mir den frechsten wolllustigen Blick zu, den ich je bekommen hatte. Ein hässliches Licht leuchtete in seinen tiefen, dunklen Augen und er trat bedrohlich auf mich zu. Es brauchte meine gesamte, rasch verkümmernde Courage, um nicht zurück zu weichen. Seine Augen glitten über meinen Körper mit der Finesse eines Piraten aus einer abenteuerlichen, Kleider zerreißenden, kitschigen Novelle.

Nach näherer Inspektion, war alles viel zu wissend; zu eingeübt. Er blickte mich lustvoll an und sagte: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dein Interesse in meinen Talenten das Zaubertranklabor überschreiten oder sollten deine okkludierten Gedanken mich nur auf eine falsche Spur lenken?"

Ich zwang mich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben, war aber bereit, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Eingebildeter Arsch! „Mr. Snape, ich habe nie angedeutet, dass irgendwelche Dinge von Ihnen verlangt sein würden; nur, dass sie sich von ihren Verletzungen erholen und mir ab und zu im Haushalt und in der Küche helfen." Ich versuchte, mich seinem höhnischen Lächeln anzupassen. „Ich befürchte, dass Ihre besonderen Vorzüge ein bisschen an mir verloren gehen."

„Das ist nicht, was du gedacht hast", schoss er zurück und wieder glühten seine schwarzen Augen boshaft. „Du hast dir eindeutig vorgestellt, wie es sein könnte, mich zu ficken. Du kannst mir sagen was du willst, aber deine Gedanken lügen nicht."

Er bluffte und ich wusste es und das Verwirrende war, dass er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu. „Ich bin mir sicher ich könnte dazu motiviert werden dir dabei zu helfen ein bisschen Anspannung abzulassen, besonders nach dem ganzen Bullshit, den du im Zauberergamot geschaufelt hast. Ich denke schließlich, dass du ein bisschen Dankbarkeit erwartest. Ich bin normalerweise der, der einen Mitleidsfick erhält, aber ich nehme an in diesem Fall könnte ich immernoch dazu überredet werden, meinen Teil für das Größere Gute zu tun. Nicht? Oh, man", sagte er gedehnt mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen. „Merlin sei Dank für kleine Gefallen."

Er blickte bedacht zurück zum Bett und schmollte gespielt. „Also sagst du mir, dass wir dieses riesige Bett im hinteren Schlafzimmer nicht teilen werden?" Etwas in meinem Kopf klickte und es war, als würde ich ihn hören - wirklich hören.

Nichts, was er sagte, war tatsächlich, was er meinte. Es war als würde man einen Film mit Untertiteln sehen und wissen, dass der tatsächliche Dialog nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was man las. Aber das war Snape personifiziert. Er warf mir einen Blick purer, übertriebener Lust zu. „Schade. Und ich dachte es wäre mein Körper, hinter dem du her warst."

Ich versuchte die ‚ignorier ihn und er wird aufhören' Karte zu spielen. Ausweichend, fuhr ich fort: „Es hat ein Badezimmer und unten ist eine Bibliothek. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Ihre Bücher aus Hogwarts zu bringen – es gibt immernoch Ihre private Bibliothek in Spinners End, welche gesichert und beschützt ist. Also, die Küche ist im Erdgeschoß und der Keller hat genügend Raum, um ein Zaubertranklabor einzurichten, wenn Sie es wünschen –"

Er trat näher und sein Selbsthass strahlte mit genauso erhitzter Vehemenz aus, wie sein Hass für mich. „Wieso tust du das, Granger? Welche Art kranker Genugtuung bekommst du daraus, mich zu deinem kleinen Versuchsobjekt zu machen? Und sag mir nicht, dass du es tust, um mich aus Azkaban zu halten." Als ich nicht sofort antwortete, ging er zur Tötung über. „Mach schon, sag es mir. Ist es fehlgeleitete Loyalität? Rückzahlung für alle deine scheinbaren Fehltritte?" Seine Stimme bekam einen beschwatzenderen Ton. „Eine Schulmädchenliebelei, die ans Licht tritt? Was bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass ich auch nur irgendetwas von deinem dürren, kleinen Arsch attraktiv genug finden könnte, um auch nur einen Steifen produzieren zu können?"

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an und fühlte mich, als hätte er mir gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wir blinzelten; unsere Augen waren aufeinander fixiert. Plötzlich, ohne Gedanken oder Willen, schoss meine Hand hervor und packte seinen Schritt. Hart. Seine Augen flogen auf – weit – und er wurde sehr still. Ich hatte gedacht ich wüsste etwas über diesen Mann. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich nichts wusste.

Ein perverses Monster in mir verstärkte meinen Griff; nur um zu sehen, was er tun würde. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und anstatt mich fort zu drücken, oder mir zu sagen, dass ich ihn loslassen solle oder gegen mich zu kämpfen oder zu grinsen und mich lächerlich zu machen oder irgendeines der anderen zwanzig Dinge, von denen ich gedacht hatte, die er tun würde, stand er einfach still da und entspannte sich leicht. Es erinnerte mich an die Art, wie Kätzchen leicht erschlafften, wenn man sie am Nackenfell hochnahm. Er starrte mich an, sein Gesichtsausdruck bestürzt und geschockt.

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er betrachtete mich abwartend - sein Gesicht vollkommen blank. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und ich sah etwas in seinen Augen, was ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Kapitulation. Selbst als er im Anklagestuhl im Zauberergamot gesessen hatte, angekettet und gebunden, hatte er diese Messersschneide von Trotz in seinem Verhalten gehabt. Nun fehlte dies vollkommen.

Das kleine Monster in meinem Kopf brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Sack. Er war groß und schwer in seinen losen, vom Krankenhaus stammenden Hosen und als ich in seine Augen blickte, waren seine Augenlider locker und gesenkt, sein Mund geöffnet und entspannt. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie sinnlich und voll seine Lippen waren, wenn sie nicht in ihre normale, harte, dünne Linie gepresst waren. Er war erregt und verängstigt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob die Angst aufgrund der Erregung war, die er fühlte, oder trotz der Erregung.

Mit einer Stimme, die ich nie zuvor gegenüber einer anderen, lebenden Seele verwendet hatte, flüsterte ich: „Das sind die Regeln für die Zukunft, Mr. Snape. Sie werden sich vor weiteren Beleidigungen hüten und Sie werden sich daran erinnern, dass dies mein Haus ist und Sie ein Gast sind. Ein Gast mit Regeln. Sie werden mich nicht konstant beleidigen und ich werde Sie nicht –" Ich drückte etwas härter zu, „sie nicht unnötig verletzen. Verstanden?"

Er schluckte mit einem hörbaren Klicken in der Kehle. Seine Augen verließen die Meinigen nie und ich konnte fühlen, dass er Antworten wollte, aber er wollte auch sehen was ich tun würde, wenn er es nicht tat. Ich drückte gerade fest genug zu, um noch unangenehmer zu werden und seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. Er war so starr wie eine Statue. Sein Atem stockte und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht veränderte sich zu einer Mixtur aus Lust und Scham.

Ich werde nicht lügen. Ich fand es aufregend auf eine Weise, die ich noch nie gespürt hatte. Diesen besonderen Zauberer zu sehen, still wie ein Zinnsoldat, erregt und beschämt deswegen, machte meine Pussy heiß und glitschig. Ich fühlte eine dunkle Macht in meinen Venen und ich wusste, dass er verantwortlich war und ebenfalls reagierte. Ich fauchte: „Verstanden, Mr. Snape? Ich werde nicht nochmals fragen."

Gegen seinen Willen krächzte er leise: „Ja, Miss Granger." Er konnte meinem Blick nicht begegnen.

Ich lächelte grimmig. „Siehst du? Du kannst ein guter Junge sein, wenn du es versuchst."

Ich zog langsam meine Hand zurück und ich bemerkte zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Das erste war das unmissverständliche Gefühl seiner Hüften, die sich nach Vorne schoben, als wäre er unwillig meinem Griff zu entkommen; das andere war das Gefühl seines Schwanzes - hart und bedürftig. Ich streichelte ihn mit Absicht mit der Hand, als ich sie zurück zog. Er keuchte leise und in seinem Gesicht sah ich Aufregung und Begehren und etwas, was ich immernoch nicht definieren konnte. Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht Zweifel gewesen sein könnte; oder vielleicht Dankbarkeit.

Mich steif aufrichtend, sodass er nicht sehen würde wie ich zitterte, drehte ich mich von ihm fort. „Ich lasse Sie dann alleine, um sich einzurichten. Ich dachte, dass ich das Abendessen so um achtzehn Uhr mache. Ich erwarte, dass Sie essen, während Sie hier sind."

Ich drehte mich herum, um zu gehen, dann blickte ich über meine Schulter zu seinem Schritt und seiner offensichtlichen Erektion. „Vielleicht wollen Sie sich auch darum kümmern. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich vor dem Abendessen ‚ausruhen'." Ich ging die Stufen hinunter, nicht auf eine Antwort wartend.

„Ja, Miss Granger."

Ich wirbelte trotz meiner Selbstkontrolle herum und suchte sein Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Zeichen seines üblichen trostlosen, spröden Sarkasmus' ab. Ich sah nur einen Mann, welcher mich anstarrte mit dem selben blanken, fast erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er trat zurück; seine Augen verließen die Meinigen nie und ich drehte mich fort und ließ ihn dort stehen.

Ich habe es nicht realisiert, aber ich hatte ihn fast gebrochen mit nichts weiter als ein paar gefauchten Worten und einer sehr unfreundlichen Hand an seinen Eiern.

Über die nächsten paar Tage blieb ich fern von der Arbeit und ging sicher, dass er sich um sich selbst kümmerte. Mir ist gesagt worden, dass er nur sporadisch esse und selbst dann nur sehr wenig. Er sah aus wie eine verhungernde Vogelscheuche und als ich in dieser ersten Nacht den Teller voller Essen vor ihn stellte, rümpfte er seine riesige Nase, als wäre es Schweinefraß.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", höhnte er und drückte den Teller mit Verachtung von sich fort. „Ich werde es nicht essen." Es war das Kindischste und Bockigste, was ich ihn jemals habe sagen hören. Er hörte sich so widerborstig wie ein Kind an.

Geduldig, schob ich den Teller zu ihm zurück. „Iss. Jetzt." Ich nahm meine Gabel und fuhr fort zu essen.

„Nein."

Ich blickte ihn sorgfältig an. Er war so willentlich ungehorsam und doch gab es Beweise, dass er hungrig war. Was ging durch seinen Kopf? War es nur der simple (oder nicht so simple; wie man es sah) Fall, sich in Kontrolle der Situation fühlen zu wollen? Er war für den Hauptteil seines Erwachsenenlebens das Spielzeug zweier machtvoller Zauberer gewesen. War dies sein einziger Weg, etwas Kontrolle zu haben?

„Darf ich dich fragen, warum du nichts essen willst?", fragte ich mit gerade genug Kühle in der Stimme, um ein gewisses Fehlen an Höflichkeit auszudrücken.

Er blickte mich finster an und drückte den Teller von sich. „Offensichtlich, Miss Granger, sind Sie jetzt genauso unfähig mir zuzuhören, wie Sie es als alles besser wissende Drittklässlerin mit buschigen Haaren und Hasenzähnen waren. Ich. Bin. Nicht. Hungrig."

„Du. Lügst." Ich trennte jedes Wort mit einer sorgfältigen Parodie seiner eigenen präzisen Aussprache. „Und falls es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entfallen ist, Snape, bin ich nun Einundzwanzig, nicht Dreizehn."

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied."

„Du wirst dir was besseres als das ausdenken müssen, Snape. Ich habe inzwischen eine viel dickere Haut und es braucht keinen Legilimentiker um zu wissen, dass du hungrig bist. Sei nicht dumm, Mann. Iss."

Er hob eine seidige Augenbraue und verschränkte seine Arme. „Wenn Sie so sicher sind, dass ich hungrig bin, Miss Granger, dann werden Sie einen besseren Weg finden müssen, um dies zu beweisen." Seine Stimme nahm ihren bekannteren Tonfall an. „Zwing mich zum essen", forderte er mich heraus mit seiner wohlklingenden, seidigen Stimme.

Ich tat daraufhin etwas, das unentschuldbar war. Vollkommen, nicht zu vergeben unentschuldbar. Ich stand ruhig auf und ging zum Kühlschrank meiner Eltern und blickte auf die Inhalte der Türregale. Als ich fand was ich gesucht hatte, drehte ich mich rasch um und mit einer Bewegung meines Zauberstabs, band ich Snape an seinen Küchenstuhl mit magischen Seilen. Er kämpfte für einen Moment, dann sackte er leicht zusammen, immernoch kämpfend, immernoch trotzig.

„Ich nehme an Sie denken, dass Sie mich nun per Hand füttern können, Miss Granger." Fuchsteufelswild, lächelte er freudlos. „Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, Ihnen dabei zuzusehen."

Ich kramte weiterhin in der Schublade neben dem Kühlschrank herum. „Oh nein, Snape. Du wirst dich selbst füttern. Ah, hier sind sie."

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat – oder ich hätte die Idee verworfen, weil sie zu gefährlich gewesen wäre – zog ich aus dem Kühlschrankeine der hypodermatischen Spritzen heraus, die meine Eltern griffbereit gehalten hatten für meine diabetische Großmutter, sowie eine Flasche ihres Insulins. Ich hatte sein Verfallsdatum magisch verlängert, aber ich sah nichtsdestotrotz nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass es immernoch gut war. Ich füllte die Spritze mit einer kleinen Dosis der trüben Flüssigkeit und drehte mich zu Snape. Seine Augen wurden riesig, als er die Nadel sah.

„Granger", knurrte er und ich sah die ersten Anzeichen von Angst zurückkehren. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Fast träumerisch sagte ich: „Ich gehe sicher, dass Sie essen, Mr. Snape." Ich hielt seinen Kopf fest und führte die Nadel in seine Schulter ein. Er stieß einen gedämpften Ton aus Wut und Schmerz aus, als die Kanüle in seine Haut glitt. Ich löste augenblicklich die magischen Stricke und er drehte sich, um mich anzublicken.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", würgte er hervor, seine Schulter reibend. „Wieso quälst du mich?" Er hörte sich wie ein verletzliches Kind an - fast tränenvoll; ich fühlte Schuldgefühle über mich schwappen wie eine Welle. Entschlossen, dass er die Reue nicht in meinen Augen sehen würde, schob ich den Teller zurück unter seine Nase.

„Weil du es scheinbar von mir willst."

Es brauchte einige Minuten, um Effekt zu zeigen, aber sobald das Insulin in sein System eindrang, aß er gierig wie ein Wolf. Ich lächelte, als er sein Essen hinunter schlang. „Mach langsam! Es gibt viel mehr, wo das her kam."

Er stieß ein Knurren aus und schaufelte weiterhin das Essen in seinen Mund, ab und an geräuschvolle Schlucke Milch nehmend. Er aß zwei Teller voller Fleisch, Füllung, Kartoffeln, Sprossen und Salat und trank drei Gläser kalter Milch. Er beendete dies mit zwei Portionen Dessert und einem Glas Rotwein und verweigerte sein Essen nie wieder.

Er schnarchte in dieser Nacht wie ein kleines Schwein. Es war um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich niedlich.

„_Wieso quälst du mich?"_

„_Weil du es scheinbar von mir willst."_

Hätte ich gewusst wie wahr dieser Satz gewesen war, wäre ich hinter alle Berge gerannt. Stattdessen vergewaltigte ich ihn mental und übernahm ihn vollkommen und sammelte dann die Stücke meines eigenen, ängstlichen Lebens auf.

* * *

[1] Eine Referenz zu dem Musical ‚My Fair Lady'.

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors (Teddy Radiator): Lyrics sind von 'The Sensual World' von Kate Bush.

Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): Teddy hat Links sowohl zu dem Musikvideo als auch zu dem Bild, welches die Geschichte inspiriert hat, angegeben. Bitte schreibt mich an, wenn ihr die Links haben wollt, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie hier so posten darf.

**Update:** Bin nochmal über das Kapitel gegangen und habe mich um ein paar Kommata und Fehlerchen gekümmert und habe es so hoffentlich noch angenehmer zum Lesen gestaltet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Zauber des Autors (Teddy Radiator):** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören JKRowling, die meinen gesamten Grund, die Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen, auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte hat verbluten lassen. Ich erschaffe eine bessere Welt.

**Notizen des Autors (Teddy Radiator): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die großartige **Sempraseverus**, deren Kunst jede Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, inspiriert hat. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst kennt, werdet ihr es vollkommen verstehen. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst nicht kennt, dann geht jetzt nach DeviantArt und schaut ihre beeindruckende Arbeit an, bevor ihr diese Geschichte beginnt.

**The Sensual World handelt von einer Dominant/untertänigen Beziehung. Sie ist nicht gedacht als eine Anleitung für diesen Lebensstil. Es ist eine Arbeit der Fiktion und nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken gedacht.**

**Notizen des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): **Die Geschichte scheint einige sehr neugierig gemacht zu haben. Freut mich! Sie hat 5 Kapitel übrigens. Klein, aber sehr fein.

Ich habe diesmal nochmal drüber gelesen, weil mir das vorherige Kapitel Komma-Weise sehr fehlerhaft erschienen war, als ich nochmal drüber gegangen bin. Ich werde es in den nächsten Tagen berichtigen.

**Denkt daran**: ihr werdet nicht gezwungen, es zu lesen. Wenn der Inhalt unangenehm oder beängstigend oder sonstetwas erscheint, bitte wegklicken!

* * *

_He said I was a flower of the mountain, yes, but now I've powers o'er a woman's body, yes. __  
__Stepping out of the page into the sensual world..._

* * *

Jeden Tag ein neuer Widerstand. Jeden Tag eine neue Strafe. So wurde unser Leben. Ich verbrachte meine Tage als neue Ministeriumsangestellte und Snape kehrte dazu zurück zu schmollen und den gelegentlichen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Er war still – was sehr ungewöhnlich war – und ich schaffte es, selbst auch still zu sein. Es würde mir nicht gut tun, wie ein babbelnder, plappernder Streber auszusehen gegen sein elegantes, selbstsicheres Schmollen.

Er provozierte mich bei jeder Gelegenheit, aber wenn ich den Spieß umdrehte und ihn dazu zwang, zurück zu weichen, würde er entgegenkommend werden. Fast fügsam. Während das Muster sich abbildete, fand ich etwas Schreckliches über mich selbst heraus. Ich merkte, wie ich seine Unverschämtheit herbei sehnte, nur damit ich ihn bestrafen konnte.

Ich realisierte, dass wir in einem kranken, kleinen Tanz gefangen waren. Ich würde ihn darum bitten, etwas zu erklären, oder versuchen, ihn in eine Konversation zu verwickeln; er würde mit all der Grausamkeit antworten, die er aufbringen konnte und ich würde kontern. Es waren kleine Dinge, wie Privilegien zu entziehen, von denen ich das Recht hatte, sie auszusprechen; ihm Zugang zu seinen Büchern zu verweigern, oder mich einfach zu weigern, ihn zu bemerken, was ihm mehr auf den Magen schlug als alles andere. Er war so unangenehm in seiner Stille, wie in seinen Beleidigungen.

An dem Freitag, als sich alles zuspitzte, war ich am Ende meines Seils. Ich hatte den Tag in Hogwarts verbracht, mich durch acht Stunden Nachforschungen schwitzend: Vier davon mit Madame Pince in der Verbotenen Abteilung, gegen Rauch rülpsende Bücher kämpfend; zwei bei einer Trainingslektüre und Demonstration in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste; etwas über eine Stunde über einem stinkenden Kessel, den widerlichsten Trank brauend, der jemals entwickelt worden war und einen schnell geschlichteten Kampf zwischen Mr. Filch und einem Erstklässler, der versucht hatte, Stinkbomben in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu schmuggeln.

Darüber hinaus hatte Schulleiterin McGonagall mich in eine Ecke gedrängt und mich gefragt, ob sie Snape für eine Speziallektüre ihrer Erstklässlerzaubertrankklass e ‚borgen' könne. Nachdem ich sie daran erinnert hatte, dass Snape kein Bibliotheksbuch war, hatte ich es endlich in einem vollkommen erschöpften und angenervten Gemütszustand geschafft, die Schule zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Als ich nach Hause zurück flohte war ich müde, dreckig, stinkend, verschwitzt und verärgert. Meine Roben waren verstaubt, mein Haar war buschig und verschlungen und ich roch nach Stinkbomben. Ich stolperte in den Vorraum, um Snape zu finden, der aussah, als hätte er den ganzen Tag nichts anstrengenderes gemacht, als das Kreuzworträtsel im Propheten. Mein fettiges, dreckiges, durcheinander gebrachtes Aussehen betrachtend, kräuselte er seine Nase und grinste.

„Schlechter Tag, Schätzchen?", höhnte er und legte seine Füße auf den Ormolu Kaffeetisch. Ich sah mich um. Das Haus war eine Katastrophe. Es war Freitag, also Snapes Tag, um aufzuräumen.

Ich drehte mich zurück zu ihm und sagte: „Ich gehe duschen. Bitte räume zumindest das Vorzimmer auf."

Als ich zum Klo lief, hörte ich wie er aufstand und mir folgte. „Wieso sollte ich nicht helfen?", sagte er lüstern. „Ich kann reinkommen und deinen Rücken schrubben. Ganz offensichtlich könntest du es gebrauchen – was _hast_ du gemacht?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Gearbeitet. Wenn du helfen willst, kannst du anfangen, indem du das Vorzimmer sauber machst wie wir ausgemacht haben."

Er zuckte unverschämt mit den Schultern. „Wie du so freudig am ersten Tag als ich her gekommen bin festgestellt hast, habe ich niemals irgendetwas ausgemacht. Ich habe hier keine Rechte." Er machte eine spöttische, übertriebene Verbeugung. „Ich höre lediglich und gehorche."

Ich blickte ihn finster an. „Dann _gehorche_ und mach den verdammten Vorraum sauber", fauchte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Er trat auf mich zu, so nah, dass ich sein Cologne riechen konnte. Seine Stimme war bedrohlich, bösartig und so glatt, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde sie trotz meiner Wut unter meine Kleidung gleiten und meinen Schritt kitzeln. „Ich würde viel lieber Sie sauber machen, Miss Granger." Er drängte mich zurück gegen die Tür und drängte sich an mich. Er hatte ein steifes Grinsen voller Bedrohung auf dem Gesicht. Er sah leicht irre aus und als er mich gegen die Tür nagelte, drückte er seine Hüfte an mich. Er war schlaff.

„Wieso sollte ich das Vorderzimmer aufräumen, wenn ich dir ein schönes, schaumiges Bad geben könnte? Sicher hättest du viel lieber deine Haare shampooniert, als ein sauberes Haus." Für einen Moment standen wir da, gefangen in diesem lächerlichen, kleinen Schauspiel – beide darauf wartend, dass der andere sich bewegen würde. Ich starrte lediglich in seine Augen und dann war mein Zauberstab in meiner Hand und die Spitze war unter sein Kinn gepresst. Er lehnte sich darauf.

„Dann tu es, Granger", krächzte er und leckte seine Lippen. „Tu es."

Ich blieb ruhig. Ich wartete. Er wurde ungeduldig. Er drückte sich näher an mich und plötzlich realisierte ich, was er wollte. Er wollte von mir, dass ich ihn dazu zwang, nachzugeben. Er konnte – wollte – es sich nicht selbst erlauben.

„Snape, geh einen Schritt zurück, wie ein guter, kleiner Junge."

„Ich will kein ‚guter, kleiner Junge' sein, Miss Granger. Falls es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist – ich bin ein ausgewachsener Zauberer."

„Dann benimm dich wie einer, Snape", knurrte ich, versuchend so viel Warnung in meine Stimme zu legen wie möglich. „Ich will dich nicht verhexen, aber wenn du versuchst mich einzuschüchtern, werde ich es tun."

„Ooh, ich zittere vor Furcht, Granger", schoss er mit einer gelangweilten, schnurrenden Stimme zurück. Er arbeitete sich in etwas hinein; sich selbst und mich bewusst aufstachelnd. Ich verstand es nicht, aber ich wusste, dass ich es beenden musste.

Ich packte ihn vorne an seinem Hemd und zwang ihn, bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurückzulaufen. Ich lehnte mich an ihn. Hart. „In Ordnung, Snape, das ist genug. Du willst böse sein, mach schon und ich werde dich nach unten schicken mit etwas, an das du dich erinnern kannst!"

Er versuchte zu antworten und ich traf ihn mit einem Schweigezauber. „Klappe! Also", ich nahm einen Schritt zurück und beendete den Zauber. „Wenn du dich beruhigst und tust, worum ich dich gebeten habe, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dich nicht bestrafen werde."

Das weckte ihn auf! All sein lüsterner Trotz verschwand endlich von seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden unsicher, hoffnungsvoll. Er richtete sich auf und blickte fort. Er murmelte etwas undeutlich.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Er behielt seine Augen geschlossen, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Als er still blieb, senkte ich meine Stimme, um etwas harscher zu klingen. „Was hast du gesagt, Snape?"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, so schnell atmend, dass er fast keuchte. Er sah beschämt und beunruhigt aus.

Endlich, in der leisesten, samtigsten Stimme, die ich von ihm je gehört hatte, sagte er: „Was, wenn ich bestraft werden will?" Er weigerte sich, mich anzusehen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, packte ich wieder sein Hemd am Kragen und schupste ihn hart. Sein Kopf traf die Wand mit einem undeutlichen Knall und sein Gesicht hatte diesen entspannten, blanken Ausdruck; der selbe Ausdruck, den er in der Nacht getragen hatte, in der ich seinen Schritt gepackt hatte. Was auch immer in seinem Geist vorging, ich wollte es nicht zu sehr auskundschaften. Es schien gefährlich und süchtig machend.

„Mach den Raum sauber. Jetzt. Ich werde dich nicht nochmals darum bitten, Snape."

Ich drehte mich um und rannte fast ins Badezimmer, die Tür hinter mir schließend und per Zauber sichernd. Ich zitterte. Was geschah zwischen uns?

Später, als ich nach unten lief, meine Haare immernoch feucht von der Dusche, war der Raum blitzblank. Snape reichte mir schweigend eine Tasse Tee – perfekt gebraut. Ich dankte ihm, aber er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Er blickte mich suchend an, aber als ich seinen Blick traf, senkte er seine Augen und drehte sich fort.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich sah immer wieder Snape und wie er mich angesehen hatte, als er sagte „Was, wenn ich bestraft werden will?" Ich fühlte, wie meine Möse augenblicklich nass wurde in diesem Moment. Was stimmte nicht mit mir? Ich nutzte einen verletzlichen Mann aus, oder? Wenn Snape so krank und verdreht war, bestraft werden zu wollen, was sagte es dann über mich aus, dass ich ihn bestrafen wollte?

Ich stand leise auf und sprach einen Stillezauber über mich, sodass ich nicht gehört werden konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich ihn sehen. Er würde im Bett sitzen. Lesen. Das sagte ich mir. Ich würde ihn fragen, was er las. Vielleicht konnten wir über heißer Schokolade darüber reden. Er konnte wunderbar vernünftig sein, wenn man ihn im richtigen Moment erwischte.

Ich hielt an der Tür zu seinen Räumen inne. Was zum Teufel tat ich da? Der Mann war am Schlafen. Snape war am Schlafen. Das sagte ich mir.

Ich öffnete leise die Tür zu seinen Räumen. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich seine Atmung hören – rasch und angespannt. Meine Augen passten sich an das Dämmerlicht an und ich keuchte, dankbar dass mein Stillezauber immernoch hielt.

Snape lag auf seinem Rücken, seine Beine weit geöffnet. Ein Laken bedeckte ihn bis zu seiner Hüfte. Eine Hand war über seine Augen geworfen, die andere war unter dem Laken, seinen Schwanz mit sicheren, tiefen Bewegungen streichelnd. Seine Atmung wurde schneller, er schien sehr nah am Höhepunkt zu sein.

Er musste die nahe Erlösung gespürt haben; er drückte das Laken nach unten, einen großen, herrlichen, unbeschnittenen Schwanz aufdeckend; steinhart und errötet, umhüllt von seiner großen Faust. Er zitterte, nah am Orgasmus. Er keuchte, sein Atem stockend mit leise wimmernden Tönen und er flüsterte etwas so leise, dass ich die Worte nicht hören konnte.

Ich kann euch sagen, dass Severus Snape, am Rande des Orgasmus', verzweifelt seinen Schwanz reibend, eine der erotischsten Ansichten war, die ich je gesehen hatte. Er war am Keuchen und ausgelassen und wunderschön.

Ich kann euch nicht sagen, warum ich tat, was ich tat. Rückblickend kann ich nur sagen, dass ich erregt war über den normalen Menschenverstand hinaus und das Gefühl der Macht, die ich über ihn hatte, war berauschend. Ich stoppte meinen Stillezauber.

Ich setzte mich auf das Bett. Er erstarrte und riss seinen Arm von den Augen. Als er mich sah, huschte ein Ausdruck der Angst und der Demütigung über sein Gesicht, die Lust dämpfend, die dort leuchtete. Ich grinste auf ihn hinunter und bevor ich mich stoppen konnte, umfing ich seine schweren, festen Hoden mit meiner Hand, wie ich es an dem ersten Tag getan hatte, als er angekommen war. Er grunzte bei dem Kontakt und blickte mich mit einem Ausdruck solchen Misstrauens an, dass es mir fast weh tat.

„Na, na, na, Snape. Ein bisschen Ich-Zeit vor dem Schlafengehen?", sagte ich, seinen Sack drückend und ihn von seinem Körper fort ziehend, um seinen Orgasmus heraus zu zögern. Ich lächelte auf ihn hinunter. „Was ein böser Junge du bist."

„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, Granger", knurrte er, still wie eine Kobra. Er keuchte. „Du hast kein Recht -"

Er japste, als ich härter nach unten zog. „Ich habe jegliches Recht, Snape. Du bist in meinem Haus. Du bist mein Gast. Und mehr als alles andere, willst du es." Ich lehnte mich hinunter, bis unsere Gesichter nah genug waren, um den Atem des jeweils anderen zu fühlen. „Du _brauchst_ es."

Seine Hoden fühlten sich wundervoll in meiner Hand an. Groß, warm, samtig weich und lebendig. Ich entspannte meinen bestrafenden Griff. „Jetzt, Snape, wirst du beenden, was du angefangen hast." Ich lächelte. „Aber du kommst nicht, bevor ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben habe."

Ich hatte noch nie einen so hin und her gerissenen Mann gesehen. Seine Hände ballten sich immer wieder zusammen, als würde es ihn reizen, entweder mich oder seinen harten, zuckenden Schwanz zu strangulieren; ich war mir nicht sicher, wen. „Was für ein verkommenes, perverses, kleines Spiel spielst du, Granger?", flüsterte er und er schaffte es, dass es sich sowohl wie eine Herausforderung, als auch wie eine Bitte anhörte.

Ich dankte den Göttern, dass seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten durch seine Verletzungen geschwächt worden waren; sonst hätte er mich dafür, was in meinem Kopf vorging, gehäutet. Leichtsinnig murmelte ich: „Ich spiele _Gewinner sagt, Verlierer macht._ Und gerade jetzt gewinne ich, Snape und du wirst diesen hübschen, großen Schwanz von dir streicheln und kommen, wenn ich es dir sage."

Ich lehnte mich wieder nah an sein Ohr. „Ja, das ist ein dreckiges, kleines Spiel oder, Snape?" Ich setzte mich zurück und ließ einen Fingernagel über die Unterseite seines atemberaubenden Schwanzes kratzen. Er keuchte leise. „Aber du bist ein dreckiger, kleiner Junge, der es spielen will, oder?" Meine Stimme hörte sich in meinen Ohren heiser an; Merlin wusste, wie sie sich für ihn anhören musste.

Als er nicht antwortete, kniff ich in die Haut über seinem Sack und er keuchte wieder. „Oder, Snape? Bist du ein dreckiger, kleiner Junge, der mein Spiel spielen will?"

Er sah plötzlich aus, als würde er weinen wollen. „Ja.", flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf fort.

„Sieh mich an, Snape." Gehorsam drehte er sich zurück, um mich anzublicken und ich erweichte meinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu demütigen. Ich will, dass du Lust empfindest. Kommst. Berühr dich. So, wie du es magst." Ich konnte hören, wie meine Stimme dicker wurde durch Erregung. „Mach es gut für dich, aber wage es nicht zu kommen."

Recht tollpatschig packte er die Wurzel seines Schwanzes und begann – zunächst langsam – sich zu streicheln. Ich lächelte auf ihn hinunter, die ganze Zeit seine warmen Steine in meiner Hand haltend. Mit meiner freien Hand streichelte ich seine verworrenen, nicht sehr sauberen Haare von seinem Gesicht, dann streichelte ich seine Wange. Er begann, sich zu entspannen und schloss seine Augen. Bald wurde seine Atmung schneller, während er begann, sich für seine Aufgabe zu erwärmen.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie seine Hüften sich gegen die Bewegungen seiner großen, starken Faust schoben und er begann, seine Hand richtig zu pumpen. Ich lächelte. Fuck me; ich wollte ihn. Ich war so erregt, dass es eine Überraschung war, dass er mich nicht riechen konnte. Vielleicht tat er es.

Ich sagte in Baby-Sprache: „Oh, was für ein hübscher Junge, mit so einem großen, hübschen Schwanz zum Streicheln. Willst du für mich kommen?"

Er wimmerte nun ein leises, maunzendes Geräusch, das meine Fotze so feucht machte, ich hätte vom Bett rutschen können, wenn ich keine Höschen getragen hätte. „Ja.", stöhnte er, seine Augen mit meinen gefangen. Ich liebkoste seine Eier und er schluchzte fast.

„Was ein hübscher Schwanz. Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt kommst. Ich will, dass du bettelst, mein hübscher Junge." Ich streichelte sein Gesicht; Ich wollte auf seinen Schwanz klettern und ihn reiten bis ich schrie, aber ich konnte nicht. Dies war nicht mein Bedürfnis. Ich tat das hier für Snape, oder?

Snapes Hüften zuckten außer Rhythmus gebracht und er rollte seine Hüften gegen unsere Hände. Ich zog seine Hoden hinunter, da ich ihn warten lassen wollte. „Hör auf, dich zu streicheln. Du darfst noch nicht kommen."

Er sah fiebrig aus. „Bitte", jaulte er, seine Augen offen und ohne jeglichen Hinterhalt. Er sah um die Siebzehn aus, seine blasse Haut glühend im Mondlicht. Dieser blanke, fast blinde Ausdruck war zurück in seinen Augen; er lebte für die Sekunde, in der ich ihm die Erlaubnis gab, sich zum Kommen zu bringen.

„Nimm deine Hände von deinem Schwanz, Snape", kommandierte ich herrisch und er hob beide Hände, um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. Ich zog sie fort und streichelte seine Handrücken. „Was fühlst du, mein Hübsches? Sag es mir."

Er weigerte sich, mich anzublicken. „Wut, Angst, Lust, Begehren, Hilflosigkeit." Seine Stimme hörte sich undeutlich und dick an und als Belohnung für seine Ehrlichkeit, streichelte ich seinen Schwanz drei Mal. Hart. Er schrie auf und seine Arme flogen zu seinen Seiten, sich an den Bettlaken festkrallend.

Als ich fühlte, wie sein exquisiter Schwanz über meine glitschige Handfläche glitt, antwortete ich: „Lust, Begehren, Hilflosigkeit. Diese verstehe ich, Snape. Du musst bei mir nichts fürchten und es hat keinen Sinn, auf mich oder dich selbst wütend zu sein. Du krallst dich an Emotionen fest, die du nicht länger benötigst. Du spielst diese alten Spiele nicht länger. Wir haben neue Spiele zu spielen – aufregende, dreckige Spiele, die mehr geben, als sie nehmen.

„Lass die Wut los und lass die Angst los. Die Hilflosigkeit ist ohne Belang. Gib dem Begehren und Sehnen nach und genieße die Lust. Du warst sehr gut – sehr gehorsam. Du hast es dir verdient."

Er schaffte es endlich, sein Gesicht zurück zu mir zu drehen. Jedes mal, wenn ich seinen wunderschönen Schwanz tief und fest streichelte, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen vom Zuschnappen abzuhalten.

Unfähig mich selbst zu stoppen, sagte ich: „Über wen hast du fantasiert, als ich hereinkam, Snape?"

„Das weißt du."

„Sag es mir." Ich lächelte und er wimmerte wieder.

„Dich. Ich habe über dich fantasiert."

„Was habe ich getan?" Als er zögerte, warnte ich: „Lüg nicht, Snape. Ich will wissen, worüber du nachgedacht hast, als ich reingelaufen bin."

„Ich- Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie du mich disziplinierst. Wie du mir den Hintern versohlst."

„Ich verstehe. Würdest du das mögen, Liebling? Willst du es?" Er nickte und begann, seine Hüften gegen meine streichelnde Hand zu bewegen – Augen geschlossen, ein Ausdruck intensiver Konzentration auf dem Gesicht. Ich sagte in Baby-Sprache zu ihm, in sein Ohr gurrend: „Mein kleiner, hübscher Junge will seinen Hintern versohlt haben, bis er ganz rot und heiß ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", wimmerte er und eine Träne glitt aus seinem Auge.

Ich streichelte ihn nun härter und das Gefühl der Macht war so abhängig machend wie Heroin. „Ich denke du willst, dass ich einen Schwanz anlege und deinen köstlichen, kleinen Arsch ficke. Das würdest du mögen oder, hübscher Junge? Du würdest danach betteln, oder?"

„Merlin", er stöhnte, sich auf dem Bett windend wie ein Mann, der mit einem Fieber brannte. „Merlin hilf mir, aber ja, das würde ich."

Endlich entließ ich seinen Schwanz und saß bei ihm, mit meinen Händen im Schoß. „Nimm dich in die Hand und bringe dich zum Höhepunkt. Du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Granger, nicht", schluchzte er fast, gedemütigt, aber seine Hände glitten hinunter zu seinem Schritt und bald rieb er sich hart, schnell, versuchend rasch zum Ende zu kommen – war aber unfähig dazu. Keuchend, als hätte er gerade an einem Rennen teilgenommen, drehte er sich zurück zu mir.

„Bitte", flüsterte er, hart, schnell, verzweifelt reibend.

„Bitte was, mein Hübsches?", sagte ich. Ich wollte, dass er sich sicher war, was er wollte. Ich atmete so schwer wie er.

Er begann zu stöhnen; sein Kopf ruckte von einer Seite zur anderen, als wäre er im Delirium. Er war gefangen in seiner eigenen Lust und er wand sich und schrie wie ein Besessener. „Bitte, Miss Granger."

„Was willst du, Snape?"

„So nah… bitte… ich muss kommen…"

Ich lächelte und drückte hart auf seinen Damm und er hatte einen trockenen Orgasmus. Inzwischen schrie er unaufhörlich auf; sein Bocken und Winden schob mich fast vom Bett hinunter.

„Bitte, um Merlins… Bitte, Miss Granger!", rief er und seine leere Hand fand die Meinige. Er packte sie und zu meiner Überraschung hob er sie zu seinem Mund. Ich fühlte, wie sich seine weichen Lippen an meine schwammigen Knöchel drückten. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und er öffnete meine Hand und presste sie zu seinem Mund; heiße Küsse mit geöffnetem Mund auf meiner Handfläche platzierend, an meinen Fingern saugend und um sie herum stöhnend.

„Bitte was, Snape? Willst du kommen, mein kleines sexy Spielzeug?"

„Ja! Ja!", brüllte er, seine unglaubliche Selbstdisziplin mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde in sich zusammenfallend.

„Willst du meine Erlaubnis? Ich habe sie bereits gegeben." Ich wusste plötzlich, was er wollte, brauchte.

Ich begann seine Hoden in einem sanften, trägen Rhythmus zu reiben und er hielt seinen Höhepunkt mit herkulischer Stärke zurück. Tränen glitten aus seinen Augen in das Kissen.

Mich über ihn lehnend flüsterte ich mit so viel Kontrolle in der Stimme, wie ich aufbringen konnte: „Komm für mich, Severus. Ich will so sehr sehen, wie du kommst. Komm für mich, mein süßer Schatz." Er war dem Abgrund so nah und ich umfing wieder seinen Sack und fühlte, wie die samtige Haut sich in meinen Händen zusammenzog.

Ich lehnte mich über ihn und küsste seine Wange. „Komm für mich, mein wunderschöner, dunkler Hexenmeister." Er ließ los mit einem wilden, triumphierenden Brüllen.

Habt ihr jemals einen Mann gesehen, der niemals zuvor komplett seine Kontrolle aufgegeben hatte bis zu diesem Moment? Ich habe es. Snape warf seinen Kopf zurück und sein Rücken bog sich vom Bett hoch. Er zog rücksichtslos an seinem blutgefüllten Schwanz und schrie aus, sein Gesicht eine Maske intensiver, hilfloser Glückseligkeit. Er nannte mich ‚Herrin', seine Augen offen und blank in meine starrend, als er scheinbar stundenlang kam. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es der erotischste Augenblick in meinem Leben.

Sein Samen spritzte in einem obszönen Bogen von ihm, fast bis zu seiner Kehle und sein Körper war bedeckt in einer feinen Schweißschicht. Ich reinigte ihn, selbst als er keuchend dalag, seine harsche Atmung drohend zu Schluchzern zu werden.

Ich gurrte ihm zu, als er von seiner Endorphinhöhe hinunter kam und schluchzte. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und wiegte ihn sanft und er schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Ich hielt ihn bis zum Morgengrauen und wenn ich versuchte, mich fort zu bewegen, zog er mich näher heran.

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors (Teddy Radiator): Lyrics sind von 'The Sensual World' von Kate Bush. [...]

Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): Vielleicht könnt ihr sagen, ob euch eine Verbesserung der Qualität aufgefallen ist, oder das Korrekturlesen eher unbemerkt war. Ich darf euch auch höflichst auf mein Profil hinweisen, in welchem ich alle möglichen Informationen bezüglich meiner Übersetzungsprojekte habe, sowie eine Umfrage, an der ihr gerne anonym teilnehmen dürft . Wenn ihr bis hier her vorgedrungen seid, hat euch dieses Kapitel hoffentlich gut gefallen. Bis bald!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Zauber des Autors (Teddy Radiator):** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören JKRowling, die meinen gesamten Grund, die Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen, auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte hat verbluten lassen. Ich erschaffe eine bessere Welt.

**Notizen des Autors (Teddy Radiator): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die großartige **Sempraseverus**, deren Kunst jede Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, inspiriert hat. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst kennt, werdet ihr es vollkommen verstehen. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst nicht kennt, dann geht jetzt nach DeviantArt und schaut ihre beeindruckende Arbeit an, bevor ihr diese Geschichte beginnt.

Eine große Umarmung und Küsse an meinen Beta, **stgulik**, der schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit und brillant darin ist, die Story auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Ich danke dir so sehr.

**The Sensual World handelt von einer Dominant/untertänigen Beziehung. Sie ist nicht gedacht als eine Anleitung für diesen Lebensstil. Es ist eine Arbeit der Fiktion und nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken gedacht.**

**Notizen des Übersetzers (Cyberrat):** Ich freue mich so dermaßen, dass die Geschichte zu gefallen scheint (zumindest habe ich noch keine Flames gehabt *klopft auf Holz*). Ich würde euch gerne allen antworten, aber lustigerweise waren alle Reviews bisher anonym!

* * *

_To where the water and the earth caress and the down of a peach says mmh, yes, __  
__Do I look for those millionaires like a Machiavellian girl would when I could wear a sunset? mmh, yes…_

* * *

Ginny Weasley war das perverseste Mädchen in Hogwarts gewesen. Mit Sechzehn hatte sie mehr über Sex gewusst, als ich wahrscheinlich mit dem reifen Alter von Einundzwanzig wusste. Furchtlos und entschlossen, war Ginny alles, was ich heimlich sein wollte: lebhaft, mutig, risikofreudig und sexy. Jungen umschwärmten sie wie Bienen den Honig und sie hatte mir gebeichtet, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit beim Weihnachtsball verloren hatte – aber sie hatte nie gesagt, an wen. Ich habe meine Vermutungen.

Ich setzte mich mit ihr in Verbindung eine Woche nachdem Severus und ich unsere seltsame, kleine Affäre begonnen hatten. Ja, irgendwann in dieser Nacht ist er für mich Severus geworden und ich bin Herrin für ihn geworden. Es war gleichzeitig angsteinflößend und aufregend und ich wusste, dass ich so tief drin steckte, dass ich Gefahr lief zu ertrinken, wenn ich nicht ein paar Ratschläge bekäme.

Severus war ein bisschen ruhiger und weitaus friedvoller nach dieser ersten Nacht in seinem Bett. Wenn ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, war er immer in der Nähe und meistens sehr aufmerksam. Wir fielen in eine leichte Routine aus Hausarbeit, Zaubertrankbrauen, Ausruhen, Musik hören, Sprechen. Es war für keinen von uns eine große Überraschung, dass wir ähnliche Dinge mochten, wie dunkle Schokolade und eine schuldige Vorliebe für Speck.

Wir genossen es auch sehr, über Zaubertrankarbeiten und andere Aspekte von Zauberkunst zu sprechen. Wir hatten einen ähnlichen Geschmack in Musik und fanden sogar Fernsehprogramme, über die wir lachen konnten. Naja, ich lachte; er grinste. Manchmal würde er glucksen. Ich speicherte diese Episoden ein.

Aber versteht es nicht falsch, er konnte einen sarkastischen Kommentar immernoch mit der tödlichen Präzision einer Kugel abfeuern; aber es war selten direkt gegen mich gerichtet. Es war ein wenig angsteinflößend zu sehen, wie er von seinem typischen Bastardmodus immer wieder dazu überging, unterwürfig herum zu sitzen und Nachts mit mir Fernsehen zu schauen. Er passte sich an und veränderte sich und manchmal konnte ich schwören, dass ich sah, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich veränderten, als würde er versuchen, sich zu etwas zu machen, was er sein wollte, aber von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es werden könnte.

Ich hatte die darauffolgenden Nächte mit Variationen verbracht, zu ihm zu gehen, während er sich selbst berührte. Manchmal würde er warten, bis ich erschienen war. Manchmal würde er ohne mich beginnen. Manchmal würde er an meiner Schlafzimmertür klopfen und um Erlaubnis fragen. Er schien dies am Meisten zu genießen.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche trat er auf mich zu, als ich auf dem Sofa saß, an einer Tasse Tee nippte und durch ein Kochbuch blätterte. „Ich denke, ich werde dieses Lasagnerezept morgen ausprobieren", sagte ich. „Es wird mit türkischer Wurst gemacht und ich –"

Er nahm ruhig das Buch aus meiner Hand und zu meiner Überraschung, kniete er sich neben mich. „Bitte berühr mich", sagte er einfach, sein Gesicht neutral und hoffnungsvoll. Er nahm meine Hand in seine. „Ich brauche…" Er drehte sich für einen Moment fort. Er sah verwirrt und beschämt aus.

„Was brauchst du, mein lieber Junge?", sagte ich. Irgendwie, in dieser Woche, ist er zu diesen Namen geworden: hübscher Junge, Liebling, Schätzchen, guter Junge. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich ihn diese Dinge nannte; mehr noch, dass er auf sie reagierte. „Sag es mir und ich sage dir, was du zur Belohnung bekommst." Sex war sowohl Belohnung, als auch Bestrafung geworden. Es war auch wie eine Droge für mich geworden. „Bitte mich", sagte ich und da war eine bettelnde Note in meiner eigenen Stimme.

Seine Augen schließend, öffnete er rasch den Schlitz seiner Hose, seinen großen Schwanz enthüllend, steinhart und angespannt. Ein Tropfen perlenden Samens glitzerte auf der Spitze. „Bitte", flüsterte er beschämt.

Ich setzte mich nach Vorne. „Du warst ein sehr guter Junge gewesen, oder?" Er nickte und seine Hand drückte mein Knie. „Wenn du für mich masturbieren willst, darfst du es; aber du darfst nicht kommen, bis ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe."

Er blickte zu mir auf, seine wunderschönen, flüssigen Augen bettelnd. „Wirst du mich berühren? Wirst du mich halten?"

Ich rutschte zum Ende des Sofas und er legte seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß, sich über die Länge des Sitzes ausstreckend. Als er begann, seinen Schwanz zu streicheln, öffnete ich sein Hemd und liebkoste sanft seine Brust. Ich kniff verspielt in seine karamellfarbenen Nippel. „Was für ein guter Junge." Ich strich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über den Kopf seines Schwanzes und seine Hüften zuckten. „Was bist du, Liebling? Bist du mein hübscher Junge?"

Keuchend, seine Hand fickend, stöhnte Severus: „Ja, Herrin."

„Und was bist du? Sag es, mein kleiner Schatz."

Während er sich rieb und stöhnte, presste er hervor: „Dein hübscher Junge."

„Das stimmt. Das bist du. Und du wirst dir das jeden Tag sagen. Komm für mich, meine Schönheit. Komm… komm… komm…" Ich schlüpfte mit einem Finger in seinen Mund und er saugte hart an meinem Mittelfinger und seine Zunge umkreiste ihn hemmungslos.

Sein atemberaubender Orgasmus schüttelte das Sofa, als er aufschrie und als er schließlich erschöpft dalag, begann er meine Finger, meine Handfläche, meine Hand mit der Ehrerbietung eines Ministranten zu küssen. Ich wusste dann, dass ich mich jemandem anvertrauen musste. Ich hatte angst, dass ich mehr Schaden als Gutes anrichtete.

Ginny traf mich am nächsten Tag auf einen Kaffee. Die Weasleyfamilie war immernoch nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen – mehr, fand ich, als Ron, welcher zur Zeit in Barcelona mit Lavender Brown war. Ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass die Zwei dort von der Architektur stimuliert wurden. Ginny und Harry waren jedoch immer meine Verbündeten gewesen und ich dachte, dass ich ihr ehrlich erzählen konnte, was vor sich ging.

Nachdem wir uns in einem Starbucks in Muggellondon niedergelassen hatten, zündete meine lebhafte Freundin eine Zigarette an und verlangte alle Details von meinem Arrangement mit Severus zu hören – vorzugsweise die Saftigen.

„Also, wie laufen die Dinge mit der Großen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern?", sie lächelte, an ihrem Cappuccino nippend. „Immernoch so bösartig wie eh und je?"

Ich biss in meine Lippen. „Naja, die Sache ist irgendwie… seltsam."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Erzähl", sagte sie und ein kleines Lächeln hob ihren Mundwinkel. Als ich nicht antwortete, wurde sie ernst. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie mich anblickte. „Habt ihr Zwei Sex?"

Ich seufzte. Jetzt oder nie…

Eine Stunde später hatte Ginny ihren dritten Cappuccino und genauso viele Zigaretten und ich trank nervös an einem Espresso, welcher so stark war, dass ich meinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte – ein Zustand der, so sagte ich mir, überhaupt nichts mit dem Thema gerade zu tun hatte.

Schließlich sagte Ginny: „Ich weiß, dass es irre ist, aber es hört sich an, als wären dein Severus und mein Harry einander ähnlicher, als sie es je zugeben würden. Sie fühlten sich beide benutzt und gehetzt und verspottet für den Großteil ihrer Leben. Beide mussten in Kontrolle sein, als sie zu verängstigt waren; sie sind beide gezwungen worden, schreckliche Dinge gegen ihren Willen zu tun und beide haben ernsthafte Selbstwertprobleme."

Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Mit einem kurzen Lachen, schoss ich zurück: „Woher weißt du das alles? Du hörst dich an wie eine Beraterin für verheiratete Pärchen."

Ginny lachte. „Ich musste es lernen. Ich wusste, wenn ich jemals mit Harry zusammen sein wollte – und das wollte ich – musste ich ihm helfen, einiges an Schaden zu überkommen." Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Sag mir: gibt Snape klein bei, wenn du autoritär oder energisch wirst?"

Ich nickte. Mich umblickend, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner uns in diesem Teil des Geschäfts hören konnte, sagte ich: „Als ich ihn an den… du weißt schon… gepackt hatte, wurde er nur locker und gefügig. Es war, als würde er darauf warten, dass ich –"

„Ihm sagst, was er tun soll?", schloss sie. Ich nickte wieder. Ginny nickte ebenso. „Mit Harry ist es das Selbe. Ich habe wie eine Irre nachgeforscht, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich keinen bleibenden Schaden erzeugte, aber wir haben eine vollkommen Dominant/unterwürfige [1] Beziehung entwickelt – mit mir als der Dominanten." Sie zündete eine weitere Zigarette an und atmete eine Wolke blauen Rauchs aus. „Es hört sich an, als wären du und Snape auf dem Weg in die gleiche Richtung."

Ich starrte Ginny mit geöffnetem Mund dümmlich an. Ich war geplättet. Ich war nur hergekommen, um Ginny nach einem Wald-und-Wiesen-Ratschlag in Sachen Sex zu bitten und Ginny sagte mir nun, dass sie und Harry exakt die gleiche Beziehung hatten! Verdammte Hölle.

Ich war auch, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ein bisschen erleichtert. Vielleicht war ich doch nicht solch ein Bösewicht. Trotzdem Harry und Ginny –

Ginny lächelte. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass sie meine Gedanken vollkommen verstand; vielleicht hatte sie sie selbst gehabt. „Ich musste einen Weg finden, um Harry das geben zu können, was er brauchte, um die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu bringen. Es hört sich an, als bräuchte dein Severus das Gleiche."

Für einen Moment saßen wir in Schweigen da. Ein Kellner brachte uns frischen Kaffee und Ginny warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, welches ihn fast sein Tablett fallen lassen ließ. Ohne einen Augenblick zu verschwenden, sagte sie: „Interessant, oder? Snape war dieser dominante, drückende, wütende Mann, als wir in der Schule waren; aber mit allem, was wir jetzt über ihn wissen, hatte er die ganze Zeit wahrscheinlich irrsinnige Angst gehabt. Ich weiß, dass er schrecklich lächerlich gemacht wurde und viel Stress in diesem letzten Jahr erleiden musste.

„Am Ende sah er aus wie die Hölle – du weißt schon, schlaflos, gehetzt, erschöpft. Dann tötet Voldemort ihn fast und der arme Mann verbringt die letzten zwei Jahre damit, um sein Leben zu kämpfen, nur damit ihm gesagt wird nachdem er sich erholt hat, dass die Zauberergesellschaft ihn immernoch hasst, obwohl sie die Wahrheit wissen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für ein psychologischer Schaden das alles bei einer Person anrichten kann?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Es gibt Zeiten, in denen er in seinem Schlaf weint, Gin. Es hört sich schrecklich an. Er scheint so besiegt. Er war früher wütend, aber inzwischen ist er gar nichtsmehr. Ich will nichts tun, um ihn sich selbst verlieren zu lassen." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. All dieses S&M [2] Zeug ist nichts für mich. Ich will ihn nicht erniedrigen oder verletzen –"

Ginny hob ihre Hand. „Eine Dom/sub Beziehung geht nicht darum, Hermine! Es ist eine sehr sinnliche Welt. Es geht darum, Grenzen zu setzen und ihm zu erlauben, alles was er ist, dir zu überlassen. Ich meine, klar, es kann sexy wie die Hölle sein und glaub mir, ein unterwürfiger Mann kann sexuell sehr aufregend sein; aber es ist viel Verantwortung für den dominanten Partner. Du musst ihn streicheln und kommandieren und disziplinieren und wenn er ungehorsam ist, musst du ihn bestrafen. Aber ein devoter Mann wird das erlauben; er sehnt sich nach der Disziplin, er will sich unterwerfen."

Mein Kopf drehte sich. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich das Karnickelloch runtergesprungen. „Also was soll ich tun? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll." Ich wurde plötzlich ein bisschen wehleidig. „Ich will ihm keinen Schaden zufügen, aber wenn ich ihn dominiere, werde ich dann das zerstören, was er gewesen ist? Werde ich den wahren Severus Snape löschen?"

Ginny betrachtete mich ruhig für einen Moment. „Nur, wenn er das von dir will."

Ich blickte sie hilflos nach diesem kryptischen Kommentar an. Abwesend malte Ginny Kreise in dem Kondenswasser auf dem Tisch mit einem rot lackierten Fingernagel. „Du musst die Unterwerfung und das Vertrauen etablieren. Sobald er lernt zu vertrauen, übernimmst du die Führung seines Lebens – seiner sexuellen, seiner emotionalen, sogar seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Sobald er dir erlaubt, ihn zu dominieren und er sich dir unterwirft, kann er frei sein, um endlich zu wissen, was er vom Leben will. Es ist das Äquivalent dazu, sich nach Hinten fallen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass dich jemand auffangen wird. Er muss lernen dir zu vertrauen, dass du für ihn da sein wirst; aber du musst dich dazu verpflichten, ihn aufzufangen.

„Du musst verstehen, dass man als Dominanter wie ein Sklave des Unterwürfigen ist. Er hängt so von dir ab, dass du ihn nicht im Stich lassen kannst. Aber wenn er dir erlaubt, ihn aufzubauen, ist es atemberaubend, einem devoten Mann zuzusehen. Wir sind, um ehrlich zu sein, zu Clubs gegangen, um andere D/s Pärchen zu betrachten und sie haben einige der gesündesten Beziehungen, die ich je gesehen habe."

Ich konnte mir nichteinmal für einen Moment vorstellen, dass Severus zustimmen würde, soetwas zu tun, aber ich war neugierig geworden. Ich konnte die Möglichkeiten sehen, aber die schiere Verantwortung, ihn in dieser verwundbarsten Stufe seines Lebens zu übernehmen, war verdammt angsteinflößend.

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe. Während wir gerade dabei waren, entschied ein anderer hässlicher Gedanke, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, sich zu präsentieren; und es war ein Blindgänger, weil er nichts mit Severus zu tun hatte. Er hatte mit mir zu tun.

„Ginny – was, wenn er später entscheidet, dass ich nicht hineinpasse in das, was er vom Leben will? Meine emotionalen Bedürfnisse sind da auch drin."

Sie nickte und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Hermine, wenn Severus die Art Mann ist, für die ich ihn wirklich halte, wo sonst wird er diese Art Beziehung außerhalb von euch beiden finden? Er wird dich brauchen, weil er die Beziehung braucht. Und er wird dich lieben, weil nur du genau verstehst, was er braucht und du willens bist, es ihm zu geben."

Sie gab mir eine typische Ginnyumarmung und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Aw, ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das machen würdest! Du denkst zu viel. Typisch Hermine! Komm schon. Da ist ein wunderbares, kleines Geschäft in Soho, in das ich gerne gehe. Ausschließlich für Zauberer. Ich zeige dir ein paar Spielzeuge, die du ihm kaufen kannst. Subs lieben Spielzeuge", sagte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Und natürlich werde ich ein paar Bücher empfehlen", fügte sie neckend hinzu. „Ich kenne dich und Bücher: du wirst das ganze Thema meistern und bald wirst du _mir_ Lektüren darüber geben."

Als wir Starbucks verließen, schlug Ginny mir einen Plan vor, der mich fast ohnmächtig werden ließ vor Schock, obwohl ich die Logik dahinter verstehen könnte. Es könnte gerade der richtige Katalysator sein, um Severus zu helfen sich dazu zu entscheiden, wie er letztendlich fortfahren wollte. Es könnte auch meine geistige Gesundheit über den Abgrund treiben. Ich verabschiedete mich von Ginny weiser und informierter, aber nicht weniger nervös.

Severus wartete auf mich, als ich später Zuhause eintraf und nahm meinen Mantel. „Ich habe Tee gemacht", sagte er leise und führte mich in die Küche. „Hattest du einen schönen Besuch?" Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich Freunde besuchen würde, aber nicht wen.

„Ja, ich hatte eine tolle Zeit", sagte ich, als er den Stuhl für mich raus rückte, damit ich mich setzen konnte. Bevor er selbst Platz nehmen konnte, sagte ich: „Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gekauft. Mehrere, um genau zu sein."

Er gefror. „Was ist es?", fragte er leise, misstrauisch. Der Fakt, dass er überhaupt neugierig war, war ermutigend.

Ich bedeutete ihm, zu mir zu kommen und er lief zurück zu meinem Stuhl. Zu ihm aufblickend, zog ich an seiner Hand. „Ich hätte gerne, dass du kniest."

Mit der leichtesten, kürzesten Zögerung, kniete er sich neben meinen Stuhl, bis wir auf einer Augenhöhe miteinander waren. Ich streichelte sein Haar und er versteifte sich leicht. Ich konnte fast sehen, wie sein altes, höhnisches Selbst mit seinem Wunsch sich zu unterwerfen, kämpfte. Es war genau die Reaktion, die Ginny vorausgesehen hatte.

Ich streichelte seine Wange. „Was hast du heute getan?", fragte ich.

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein paar grundlegende Tränke gebraut. Ich habe die Wäsche gewaschen. Ich habe an einem kleinen Menü fürs Abendessen gearbeitet."

„Hast du masturbiert?"

Seine Augen schnappten zu meinen. Es vergingen vielleicht fünf lange Sekunden, dann glitten seine Augen von den Meinigen fort. „Ja."

„Bist du gekommen?"

Zum ersten Mal sah er überrascht aus. Wenn ich eine arrogantere Hexe wäre, hätte ich gesagt beeindruckt. „Nein." Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht. „Ich konnte nicht."

„In der Zukunft wirst du nur auf mein Kommando und mit meiner Erlaubnis masturbieren. Verstehst und akzeptierst du das?"

Seine Atmung wurde etwas schneller und seine Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf. Ich konnte so viele widersprüchliche Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschen sehen.

Endlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, in der ich mich dazu zwang, in seine Onyxaugen zu sehen, sagte er: „Ja."

„Gut. Sehr gut, mein Liebling." Ich streichelte seine Wange sanft. So leise und streng, wie ich es schaffen konnte, sagte ich: „Severus, ich will, dass du ganz ehrlich mit mir bist. Ich habe nun seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass du eine Beziehung mit mir wünschst, die über zwei lediglich koexistierende Personen in diesem Haus, hinaus geht. Ich glaube du möchtest eine Dominant/unterwürfige Beziehung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir dieser Ausdruck bekannt ist."

Er nickte unwohl. „Ich habe von dem Lebensstil gehört, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr wenig von den Formalitäten kenne." Trotz seiner gestelzten Antwort, war er interessiert. Ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um dies zu wissen. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und verschränkte mental meine Finger. Ich begann die Rede, an der Ginny und ich vorhin gearbeitet hatten.

„Diese Art Beziehung mit mir einzugehen, wird von deiner Seite aus Gehorsam und Willen verlangen. Du musst nichts tun; keine Entscheidung treffen, die du nicht treffen willst. Ich werde sie für dich treffen. Wenn du dies akzeptierst, werde ich deinen Ungehorsam oder deinen Trotz nicht akzeptieren. Du wirst dafür bestraft werden.

„Wenn du weiterhin meine Autorität annimmst, werde ich dich belohnen. Ich werde weiterhin für dich sorgen, um dir Lust zu geben und dich zu disziplinieren. Dies ist kein perverses Spiel für mich, Severus und ich glaube nicht, dass es für dich eines ist. Ich glaube du brauchst es, dich aufgeben zu können. Wenn du mir vertraust und mir erlaubst, die Führung über deine Bedürfnisse zu übernehmen, dann werde ich deine Meisterin sein und du wirst dich mir unterwerfen.

„Ich werde mich um jedes deiner Bedürfnisse kümmern, inklusive deines sexuellen, körperlichen und emotionalen Wohlbefindens und mit der Zeit, wirst du dich vielleicht auch um die meinigen kümmern. Für die erste Zeit werden wir einen formellen Vertrag benötigen; sodass du und ich genau wissen, welches die Regeln sind, auf die wir uns geeinigt haben. Dies ist keine normale Beziehung zwischen Liebhabern und ihr sollte der Respekt und die Schwere gegeben werden, die sie verdient; genauso wie wir einander den Respekt und die Schwere geben, die wir verdienen. Dies ist eine spezielle, sinnliche Welt."

Während meiner gesamten Rede, betrachtete Severus mich intensiv. Die Hand, die ich zuvor ergriffen hatte, hatte sich an meiner erwärmt und kaum merkbar verengt, als ich gesprochen hatte. Es gab Momente, in denen er wütend, beleidigt, boshaft, hoffnungsvoll, lustvoll, verwirrt und resigniert ausgesehen hatte.

Ich dachte, dass ich besser aufhören sollte, während es noch gut lief. „Wenn ich die Situation vollkommen falsch verstanden habe und du diese Beziehung nicht wünschst, werden wir nie wieder davon reden. Wir werden weiterhin miteinander hier leben, nicht mehr oder weniger als zu der Zeit, als du das erste Mal hier eingetroffen bist. Ich werde mich weder sexuell auf dich einlassen, noch werde ich irgendetwas in dieser Art unter meinem Dach erlauben. Offen gesagt, wenn du dich mir nicht unterwerfen willst, glaube ich nicht, dass du erreichen wirst, was du wünschst; was bedeutet, der Dominanz nachzugeben, nach der du dich sehnst, während du in einer sicheren, liebenden Umgebung bist. Aber wenn dies in der Tat das ist, was du willst, werde ich nicht erwarten, dass du dich mir unterordnest und du wirst von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich dich dominiere."

Er schluckte und ein ruhiger, fast gelassen Ausdruck stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Endlich verschwand die rastlose Frustration, die so Auffällig gewesen war in seinem Verhalten.

Ein bisschen ins Stocken geratend, stotterte ich die Unterhaltung schließlich zu einem Halt. „Wirst du dich mir unterwerfen, Severus? Wirst du mir zutrauen, dass ich mich um deine Bedürfnisse kümmere? Dass ich mich um dich kümmere? Und wirst du mir im Gegenzug gehorchen?"

Er stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. „Werden Sie bitte mit mir aufstehen, Miss Granger?"

Ich stand auf, denkend, dass ich für den Anschiss des Jahrhunderts fällig war. Ich musste die Situation vollkommen missinterpretiert haben; aber ich hoffte wirklich, dass dem nicht der Fall war.

Während ich stand, nahm Severus meine Hand und führte mich zum Sofa und bat mich, mich hinzusetzen. Ich gehorchte und blickte zu ihm auf. Ich zuckte mental in Erwartung der Explosion. Stattdessen kniete er sich neben mich und nahm meine Hände in die Seinigen.

Die Augen, die meinen begegneten, waren gequält und voller Furcht. „Ich habe Angst." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich nichtmehr, wann ich keine Angst hatte. Bis zu dieser Nacht, als du mich erwischt hast…", er schluckte konvulsionsartig. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle meine Furcht und meine Wut los lassen und als ich das getan hatte, hatte ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben keine Angst. Ich fühlte mich wie –" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, frustriert über seine Unfähigkeit, seine Gefühle adäquat auszudrücken. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal frei und lebendig gefühlt hatte. Und sicher. Ich fühlte mich sicher."

Ich blickte in seine Augen. Mein Herz klopfte und ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig aufgeregt und verängstigt. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass meine Stimme leicht zitterte, als ich antwortete: „Bitte beantworte meine Frage, Severus. Wirst du dich mir übergeben? Wirst du mir in diese sinnliche Welt folgen?"

„Das habe ich bereits. Das will ich." Er setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich will diese ‚sinnliche Welt' mit dir kreieren, aber du wirst mir beibringen müssen, wie. Ich war in der Vergangenheit der Sklave von anderen, aber niemals auf diese Weise."

„Severus, sieh mich an." Als er augenblicklich gehorchte, belohnte ich ihn mit einer sanften Liebkosung seines glatten, kantigen Kiefers. „Du bist nicht mein Sklave. Du bist ein Submissive. Da gibt es einen riesigen Unterschied." Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab hervor. „_Accio Severus' Geschenke!"_

Das Paket, welches Ginny geholfen hatte zusammen zu stellen, flog in meine Hand und ich öffnete es so, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was in der Box war. Das erste Geschenk war ein dünnes Buch, genannt _Die Göttin Verehren: Mein Komplettes Leben Als Ein Submissive, von sub j. _Er nahm das buch ruhig, den Titel mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend. Ich sagte: „Ich wurde verlässlich informiert, dass dies die beste Anleitung ist, ein männlicher Submissive zu werden. Es ist von einem tatsächlich praktizierenden Submissive geschrieben worden unter dem wachsamen Auge seines weiblichen Dominanten. Ich wünsche, dass du es ließt und deine Gedanken und Gefühle darüber hier notierst."

Ich griff in die Box für sein nächstes Geschenk; ein grünes, in Leder gebundenes und unbeschriftetes Journal. „Du wirst deine Gedanken jeden Tag in diesem Journal festhalten. Ich werde dir ab und an Aufgaben geben, aber dies ist hauptsächlich ein Weg, deine Gedanken zu organisieren. Ich werde es täglich lesen und ich werde dich dafür bestrafen, wenn du es nicht jeden einzelnen Tag benutzt."

Severus nahm das Buch mit einem ironischen Lächeln entgegen. „Unsere geliebten Bücher, eh? Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht, dass du genau die Information, die du gebraucht hast, in einem Buch gefunden hast?"

Wir lachten beide kurz, dann stand ich vom Sofa auf und blickte auf Severus hinunter. Er sah zu mir auf mit einer beginnenden Mixtur aus Hingabe und Unsicherheit und ich streckte meine Hand aus. Er nahm sie und erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position.

„Ich will nicht, dass du Angst hast. Ich werde dich niemals demütigen oder verletzen, aber ich werde deinen unbedingten Gehorsam verlangen. Umgekehrt musst du meine vollkommene Dominanz über dich akzeptieren. Ich kann dich nicht dominieren, solange du dich nicht unterwirfst und umgekehrt. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich dich disziplinieren werde, aber Disziplin ist immer notwendig und wird immer belohnt werden. Wenn du Bestrafung für deinen Ungehorsam brauchst, werde ich es zu einer Lernerfahrung machen."

Er betrachtete mich sorgsam, dann stellte er die eine Frage, die ich befürchtet hatte. „Bin ich der erste Submissive, den du jemals trainiert hast?"

Ich nickte. „Ja und ich habe mich auch niemals einem anderen Dominanten untergeordnet." Ich lächelte zu ihm auf. „Du und ich werden zusammen lernen." Er nickte und sein ganzer Körper begann sich zu entspannen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass seine Macht in Selbstdisziplin beachtlich war. Er benutzte sie nun lediglich nicht gegen einen Irren oder einen anspruchsvollen Meister, sondern um sich selbst in die rechte Position zu versetzen, um sich mir hinzugeben.

Ich bedeutete ihm, zu mir zu kommen. „Dies ist ein sehr besonderer Tag und ich will ihn als solchen markieren. Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, mein Liebes." Ich lächelte. „Es ist ein sehr besonderes Geschenk und es ist eine Belohnung für deine Entscheidung, in die Unterwürfigkeit zu treten. Aber um es zu erhalten, musst du zu meinem Schlafzimmer gehen."

Er gab mir ein kleines, fast formelles Nicken und er folgte mir dicht, als ich zu meinem Zimmer ging. Ich trug die Box mit mir. Als ich den Raum betrat, drehte ich mich zu ihm und befahl: „Entferne deine Kleidung. Alles davon."

Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, aber er gehorchte nichtsdestotrotz. Ich saß auf der Seite des Bettes und beobachtete, wie er sein Hemd, die Hose, die Schuhe und Socken auszog. Er entkleidete sich wie ein Millionär; rasch und graziös, bis er vor mir stand, wunderschön, atemberaubend nackt. Ich ging zu ihm, ihn bewundernd.

„Du bist sehr schön, Severus. Weißt du das?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf unwohl. „Das habe ich nie gedacht." Er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen, als meine Fingernägel leicht über die Haut auf seinem Bauch, seinem Rücken, seinem wundervoll gerundeten Hintern, seinen hübschen, halb-erigierten Schwanz kratzten. Ich ersetzte meine Nägel mit meinen Fingerspitzen und liebkoste seine Haut.

Seine Brust war breiter, als ich gedacht hätte; fast haarlos bis auf einen Schatzpfad, der auf seinem Unterleib begann und in seinem dunklen Schamhaar endete. Es gab Narben, aber seine Haut war kühl und weiß wie Marmor mit blassen, blauen Venen darunter. Er sah so verwundbar aus.

„Du wirst lernen, deine Schönheit zu akzeptieren, Severus. Du wirst lernen, deinen Körper zu genießen." Ich hielt inne, dann drehte ich mich, um ihn anzublicken und liebkoste seine wundervollen Hoden. Sie waren wirklich unwiderstehlich für mich. „Bist du jemals in den Arsch gefickt worden, Severus?"

Ich konnte fühlen, wie er einen mentalen Schritt zurücktrat; die ersten Anzeichen von Furcht erschienen in seinen Augen. „Nein. Ich… stehe nicht auf Männer."

„Ah", antwortete ich. „Dann hast du niemals den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes gesaugt?"

„Nein", sagte er verwirrt. „Ich habe nie das Bedürfnis gehabt." Seine großen, dunklen Augen waren besorgt. „Willst du mich mit einem anderen Mann sehen?"

Ich lachte. „Nein! Ich werde _niemals_ wollen, dass du den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes saugst. Ich will _niemals_ wollen, dass ein anderer Mann dich in den Arsch fickt." Ich grinste. „Aber ich werde es."

Der Ausdruck auf Severus Snapes Gesicht, als ich das nächste Geschenk aus der Box zog, war unbezahlbar. Sein letztes Geschenk war ein großer, glatter Dildo, der an einem Geschirr angebracht war. Er blickte ihn mit aufkommendem Horror an. Mit einem Ausdruck von Panik in seinen Augen schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich will nicht verletzt werden. Bitte nicht –"

Ich lehnte mich nach Vorne und streichelte sein Gesicht, sanft seine Stirn küssend. „Shh. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, mein Hübsches", sagte ich. „Niemals. Ich verspreche es. Also. Ich will, dass du dich auf das Bett setzt, mit deinem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil."

Er gehorchte und ich begann, meine eigene Kleidung zu entfernen. Das Set aus BH und Höschen, welches Ginny für mich ausgesucht hatte, war aus weinroter Seide. Die dazu passenden Strapsen schmeichelten mir, wenn ich das so sagen darf und wenn Severus' bewundernder Blick irgendetwas zu sagen hatte. Er beobachtete mich mit unverhülltem Hunger. All die Jahre des Spionierens hatten ihn so unlesbar wie einen Buddha gemacht, aber nach dem Krieg hatten Krankheit und Zeit nach und nach seine Fähigkeit ausradiert, seine Emotionen zu verstecken.

Ich drehte mich kurz vor ihm, so provokativ lächelnd, wie ich konnte. Ich konnte wegen meines klopfenden Herzens kaum sprechen. „Magst du dieses Geschenk? Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass du mir mal gesagt hast, du mögest diese Farbe."

Er nickte und etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das tue ich. Sehr." Er mochte vielleicht ein Submissive sein, aber seine Stimme war immernoch verführerisch genug, dass ich in seinen Schoß krabbeln und ihn darum anbetteln wollte, mich zu ficken. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der meinen Herzschlag zwischen meinen Beinen pulsieren ließ. Er schnurrte leise: „Ich denke du siehst unglaublich aus."

Ich wusste, dass ich errötete. Severus war nicht der einzige mit Problemen in seinem Selbstwertgefühl, was das Aussehen anbelangte. Ich lächelte, als ich auf das Fußende des Bettes kletterte und mich auf die Knie setzte. „Danke, mein lieber Junge. Jetzt entspann dich. Ich denke du wirst das hier sehr genießen."

Er stieß einen seltsamen Laut aus, als ich den Dildo anzog und wir setzten uns einander gegenüber, ehe ich mich vor lehnte und seinen halb-erigierten Schwanz in meine Hand nahm. „Ich werde dich schön hart machen, Severus. Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieße." Er beobachtete, wie meine Hand über seinen sich rasch aufrichtenden Schwanz strich, dann blickte er in mein Gesicht. Ich behielt meine Augen auf seinem hübschen Schwanz und bald schon atmete er schwerer und seine Hüften hoben sich, um meine Hand zu treffen. Ich stahl einen Blick in sein Gesicht; er konzentrierte sich stark, als würde er über einen komplexen Zaubertrank nachdenken.

Seinen Schaft zu streicheln war allein schon ein Genuss und sobald er steinhart und bereit war, nahm ich meinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Nimm dich in die Hand", befahl ich und war verwundert, wie heiser meine Stimme geworden war. Ich packte den Dildo. „Drück diesen köstlichen Schwanz zu mir."

Sein Gesicht unsicher, tat Severus nichtsdestotrotz, worum ich ihn gebeten hatte und ich berührte die Spitze des Phallus mit der Spitze von seinem Schwanz und murmelte den Zauber, der mit diesem besonderen Modell kam. Severus' Augen weiteten sich; Ich nahm an, dass er die Magie spüren konnte, welche an der Länge seines Schaftes entlang lief.

Auch ich konnte spüren, wie die Magie arbeitete und setzte mich zurück, bedacht darauf, den Dildo nicht zu berühren. Der Vorsamen von Severus' Schwanz hatte eine Schliere auf der Spitze des Phallus hinterlassen. Während wir zusahen, begann der Schaft sich zu bewegen und zu verändern und bald war es ein exaktes Gegenstück zu Severus' eigenem, harten Penis, bis hin zu dem großen Muttermal auf seiner Vorhaut. Er starrte ihn fasziniert an.

Ich lächelte ihm zu. „Jetzt habe ich auch deinen Schwanz, Severus." Ich bedeutete ihm, zu mir zu kommen. „Es ist dein Schwanz – komm und leck ihn, wie ein guter Junge." Er blickte mich an, vollkommen verblüfft und etwas wie sein alter, finsterer Blick begann seine Gesichtszüge zu verdunkeln. Ich konnte fast sehen, wie die Räder sich bewegten. Er wollte gehorchen, aber die Angst davor, gedemütigt oder verspottet zu werden, war immernoch größer.

„In Ordnung, ich verstehe deine Zurückhaltung. Vielleicht brauchst du eine Anleitung."

Ich konnte sehen, dass ich ihn würde locken müssen, also leckte ich meine Finger und streichelte – ohne dass meine Augen die Seinigen je verließen –, leicht die Spitze des Dildos. Severus schrie auf in Schock; zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand er heraus, wie der Dildo aufgebaut war. Jeder Punkt, den ich am Phallus berührte, wurde an genau dem gleichen Punkt an Severus' Schwanz gespürt. Ich konnte nicht anders als über seine Reaktion zu lachen und bekam eine andere Idee.

Ich löste den Dildo von dem Geschirr und rieb ihn. Hart. Er stöhnte und sein Schwanz schwoll weiter an. Seine Augen glühten vor Erregung und während er mich mit schmerzvoller Erwartung anblickte, schob ich den Kopf des Dildos in meinen Mund und flackerte mit meiner Zunge über den Kopf. „Oh, fuck", jaulte er und seine Augen rollten zurück in seinen Kopf. Während ich die Spitze leckte und ihn langsam in meinen Mund schob, stöhnte und schüttelte er sich wie ein Pornostar. Sein Kopf fiel zurück gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes; er sah vollkommen verloren und vollkommen köstlich aus.

Ich saugte und streichelte den Dildo für einige Minuten; Minuten, in welchen ich wirklich glaubte, dass Severus dachte er sei gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen. Er lehnte zurück am Kopfteil, seine Knie angezogen und so weit es seine Schenkel erlaubten, nach Außen gedrückt. Seine Hüften rollten und zuckten, während ich ihn durch das Spielzeug befriedigte und gerade als er kurz davor war, stoppte ich und befestigte ihn wieder an dem Geschirr, welches ich um meine Hüften trug.

Langsam verklärte sich seine Sicht und er blickte zu mir auf mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Bewunderung. „Also, mein hübscher Junge,", seufzte ich, versuchend so verführerisch und sexy zu klingen, wie ich konnte, „wenn du willst, dass ich den hier mit dem Echten austausche, musst du mir zeigen, wie ich dich saugen soll." Ich rieb geistesabwesend über die Unterseite des Dildos und er lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Komm schon, sei nicht schüchtern. Ich werde dich nie bitten, einen anderen Schwanz zu saugen, außer diesem." Ich lehnte mich zurück auf meine Arme und der Phallus ragte in seine Richtung – so hübsch wie sein eigener.

„Zeig's mir", sagte ich. „Zeig mir, wie ich dir Lust bereiten kann und das nächste Mal wird es dein eigener Schwanz in meinem Mund sein. Ich werde dann wissen, was ich machen muss, um dich zum Kommen zu bringen."

Zunächst fand er die ganze Übung unappetitlich und seine Bewegungen waren vorsichtig, aber als er das erste Mal wirklich spürte, wie sein eigener Mund seinen Schwanz befriedigte, stöhnte er laut und atmete scharf durch seine großen Nasenlöcher ein.

Darf ich kurz sagen, dass der Anblick von Severus Snape, auf seinen Knien den Dildo saugend, den ich über meinem Schamhügel befestigt hatte, mich fast meine ganze Einstellung bezüglich Schwulenpornos überdenken ließ.

Er hatte eine Hand am Phallus, mit der er rieb und sein Handgelenk beim Aufwärtsstrich drehte. Er saugte und leckte und rollte seine Zunge über den runden Kopf und gab mir eine perfekte Anleitung. Er wurde nach und nach gelöster und uneingeschränkter, während ich sein Haar streichelte und ihm zu gurrte; ihn meinen guten Jungen, meinen hübschen Schatz, mein süßes, kleines Fickspielzeug nannte. Ich kratzte mit meinen Nägeln über seine Kopfhaut und er stöhnte wie im Delirium.

Er schob einen Arm unter das Geschirr und ich konnte spüren, wie seine langen Finger suchten; wie sie mein Höschen zur Seite schoben; ich schob seine Hand jedoch sanft fort. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es nicht ertragen würde, wenn er dies tat und nebenbei hatte Ginny mich gewarnt, dass mein Körper sein letztendliches Ziel wäre; ich sollte mich zunächst auf seinen Körper konzentrieren.

Er stöhnte nun unablässig, schnell und hart reibend und meine Hüften dazu bringend, gegen seinen Mund zu zucken. Ich konnte sehen und fühlen, wie seine Kontrolle abhanden kam und gerade als er kurz vor der Erlösung stand, schob ich ihn wieder fort. „Nein. Ich habe dir keine Erlaubnis gegeben. Zwing dich zum Halten; zwing dich jetzt dazu, nachzugeben."

Er schrie auf in Frustration und legte sich zurück, keuchend, seinen eigenen Schwanz umklammernd und seine Hoden von seinem Körper fort ziehend. Sein Schwanz war glitschig mit den Säften seines eigenen Vorsamens. Er war so nah; er war errötet und eine feine Schweißschicht bedeckte seinen Körper. Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Er war auch wütend.

Durch zusammengebissene Zähne schaffte er es herauszupressen: „Wieso tust du – bitte, Herrin… Wieso quälst du mich so?"

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und beruhigte ihn, ihn dazu lockend, seine Arme um mich zu legen. Ich küsste seine Stirn und erlaubte ihm, meine Wangen zu küssen, aber bevor er meinen Kopf nehmen und meine Lippen küssen konnte (und auch hier wusste ich, dass ich nachgeben würde), setzte ich mich zurück.

Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, was Severus anging, auch asexuell hätte sein können. Jede Nacht beobachtete ich, wie er zum Orgasmus kam. Ich streichelte seinen Schwanz, umfing seine Eier, während er seine Erlösung herausschrie, gurrte und schmeichelte und befahl ihm zu kommen. Ich würde ihn dann verlassen nachdem er eingeschlafen war, zurück in mein Zimmer huschen und einen Vibrator packen. Ich würde innerhalb von Sekunden kommen, still seinen Namen keuchend, während ich das tat.

Es war eine süße Tortur, aber Ginny sagte mir – zu meiner Überraschung und geheimen Genugtuung – dass ich das richtige Tat, indem ich meine Höhepunkte für mich behielt. Es schien, dass die erste Priorität eines Dominanten war, sich um die Bedürfnisse eines neuen Submissives zu kümmern. Meine Lust mit ihm würde schlussendlich seine Belohnung sein.

Jetzt, als er mich mit gequälten, angestrengten Augen beobachtete, warf ich ihm ein Lächeln zu, von dem er wusste, dass es direkt von meinen Zehen kam. „Du warst so gut gewesen. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deinem Gehorsam, Severus. Solch eine perfekte Unterwürfigkeit benötigt eine spezielle Belohnung."

Zum ersten Mal seit diese kleine Sitzung begonnen hatte, lächelte er tatsächlich. Es war ein ironisches, krummes, kleines Lächeln; genau die Art von Lächeln, die ich mir bei ihm vorgestellt hätte, aber es lag auch ehrliche Genugtuung darin. Ich realisierte daraufhin etwas Wichtiges: Severus war entspannt und genoss die Situation. Es geschah trotz Jahren antrainierten Misstrauens, Unsicherheit und Selbsthasses. Er wusste einfach nur nicht, wie er es erlauben oder zeigen sollte.

„Ja,", schnurrte ich, „ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, Severus. Also werde ich dir jetzt erlauben, zu kommen. Ich will, dass du nachgibst, dich selbst erlöst und mir zeigst, wir sehr du es genießt." Während ich sprach, löste ich den Dildo vom Geschirr und – nachdem ich ihn einige Male gestreichelt hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen – lächelte. Ich weitete die Stellung meiner Beine auf dem Bett und senkte den Phallus zwischen sie. Ich zog mein seidiges Höschen zur Seite, um meine Pussy zu entblößen. Ich wusste, dass er sehen konnte, wie nass ich für ihn war. Severus leckte seine Lippen und stöhnte sehnsüchtig.

Als ich die Spitze des Dildos über meine durchnässte und eifrige Fotze rieb, entspannte sich sein strenger Mund, seine Lippen voll und feucht. „Merlin", hauchte er, sein Gesicht blank mit Lust und Erregung, seine Stimme klein und süß. Ich lächelte und schloss meine Augen, während ich den Dildo bis zum Ansatz in mich schob und vor Lust aufschrie. Oh, süße Nimue, wenn mir das schon so gut tat…

„Oh Scheiße… oh FUCK!", brüllte Severus, seinen Kopf zurückwerfend und in die Luft im Rhythmus mit mir stoßend. Ich rieb den Phallus in mir, ihn drehend, während ich den Hilfsschwanz hart und tief in und aus meiner tropfenden Pussy pumpte und seinen Namen stöhnte.

Ihn mich über dieses Hilfsmittel ficken zu lassen war genug, um meinen Orgasmus mit der Stärke einer Dampframme über mich niederschlagen zu lassen und ich kreischte seinen Namen: „Severus! Oh Gott, Severus!" Mein Höhepunkt pulsierte aus mir heraus wie Wellen am Strand und als mein Körper sich um den Dildo festklammerte, erschauerte Severus und rief seinen Orgasmus gleich nach mir heraus.

Ich drängte seinen Höhepunkt hart, ihn immernoch zwingend, die Kontraktionen meines Körpers um sein verbrauchtes Glied zu spüren. Ich konnte nicht anders. Sein Schwanz – oder eher die Nachbildung seines Schwanzes – passte in mich, als wäre er für meine Fotze allein gemacht und ich hatte noch nie einen Orgasmus gehabt, der so gut war oder so lang angehalten hatte.

Als mein Geist sich klärte und die Benommenheit des Höhepunktes langsam verschwand, blickte ich zu Severus auf, welcher immernoch keuchte und meinen Titel immer und immer wieder wimmerte: „Herrin… Herrin… Herrin…"

Ich zog den Phallus langsam aus meinem Körper und er erschauerte angesichts des Gefühls. Inzwischen war er extrem überstimuliert, aber er hatte immernoch eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Ich hob den Dildo hoch, welcher mit meinen Säften glitzerte und setzte mich rittlings über seinen entspannten Körper. Er hatte noch so viel Sinn, dass er seine großen Hände über meinen Hintern schob und bewundernd meine Pobacken knetete. Er öffnete nach und nach seine Augen und sah mich benommen an.

Ich hob den Dildo hoch. „Säubere ihn. Leck ihn sauber." Ohne Zögern lehnte er sich nach Vorne und während er die eine Seite leckte, leckte ich die andere. Er riss die Augen in Überraschung auf und er lachte kurz. Ich drehte ihn um ein Viertel und zusammen leckten wir die gegenüberliegenden Seiten, als würden wir eine perverse Eiscreme teilen.

Als er sauber war, blickte er mich mit benommenen Augen an und er sah erschöpft und fast selbstzufrieden aus. Er warf mir ein köstliches Grinsen zu und es war ehrlich; und plötzlich packte er meine Hand und küsste sie innig. „Danke, Herrin."

Ich erwiderte sein schläfriges Lächeln. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, mein lieber Junge."

Er beobachtete mich erwartungsvoll, darauf wartend, dass ich ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Ich sagte: „Würdest du heute Nacht gerne mit mir zusammen schlafen?"

Er musste nicht antworten. Er nahm meine Hand und küsste hingebungsvoll meine Handfläche, während er mich mit Verehrung in seinen schwarzen, bodenlosen Augen anblickte. Das war all die Antwort, die ich brauchte.

* * *

[1] Dieser ‚Lebensstil' heißt natürlich Dominant/submissive; D/s ; es kann vorkommen, dass sie im Laufe der Geschichte mit Dom (Dominant) und Sub (submissive) abgekürzt werden, da es keine entsprechenden deutschen Abkürzungen gibt (die gut klingen).

[2] Sadismus & Masochismus; Lebensstil, in welchem man gerne Schmerzen zufügt oder Schmerzen erleidet (u. A. Man kann etwas so Komplexes nicht so pauschal zusammenfassen).

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors (Teddy Radiator): Lyrics sind von 'The Sensual World' von Kate Bush.

Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): Ich mag dieses Kapitel sehr. Ich finde man spürt sehr deutlich, dass die beiden anfangen einander zu mögen und Hermine ihn wirklich nicht einfach nur ‚quält'. **Zudem** habe ich ein Update vom ersten Kapitel gemacht. Es sollte jetzt noch lesefreundlicher sein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Zauber des Autors (Teddy Radiator):** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören JKRowling, die meinen gesamten Grund, die Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen, auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte hat verbluten lassen. Ich erschaffe eine bessere Welt.

**Notizen des Autors (Teddy Radiator): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die großartige **Sempraseverus**, deren Kunst jede Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, inspiriert hat. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst kennt, werdet ihr es vollkommen verstehen. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst nicht kennt, dann geht jetzt nach DeviantArt und schaut ihre beeindruckende Arbeit an, bevor ihr diese Geschichte beginnt.

Eine große Umarmung und Küsse und eine große Flasche Gewürtztraminer an meinen Beta, **stgulik**, der schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit und brillant darin ist, die Story auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Ich danke dir so sehr.

**The Sensual World handelt von einer Dominant/untertänigen Beziehung. Sie ist nicht gedacht als eine Anleitung für diesen Lebensstil. Es ist eine Arbeit der Fiktion und nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken gedacht.**

* * *

_And how we'd wished to live in the sensual world; you don't need words-just one kiss, then another. __  
__Stepping out of the page into the sensual world…__  
__And then our arrows of desire rewrite the speech, mmh, yes, and then he whispered would I, mmh, yes, __  
__Be safe, mmh, yes, from mountain flowers?_

* * *

Zu lernen, jemanden zu dominieren, war sowohl aufregend, als auch erschreckend. Die Verantwortungen waren enorm; Severus Snape war kein Zauberer, mit dem man herumspielen konnte. Er war ein mutiger, komplizierter Mann und verdiente mein Bestes. Mit jedem vergehenden Tag lernte ich mehr über ihn und sogar noch mehr über mich selbst. In meinem Hinterkopf war jedoch auch der Gedanke, dass er eines Tages entscheiden könnte, dass er nichtmehr von mir dominiert werden wolle und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht genauso süchtig danach war ihn zu dominieren, wie er danach, sich mir unter zu ordnen.

Ich hatte buchstäblich meine Jugend damit verbracht, diesen Mann zufriedenstellen zu wollen. Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte ich mich nie damit abfinden können, dass ich niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, weil er sich dazu entschieden hatte – aus welchem Grund auch immer – meine Talente _nicht_ anzuerkennen. Nun hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und ich musste mich täglich in den Arm kneifen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er so sehr versuchte, mich zufriedenzustellen. Ich schwor, dass ich niemals so unnachgiebig und bösartig sein würde, wie er gewesen war.

Ich sagte mir, dass er mildernde Umstände - rechtfertigende Gründe - gehabt hatte, mich so zu behandeln. Ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, ihn zu fragen, ob er immer grausam gewesen war, weil er es hatte sein müssen. Mit seiner typischen Severus-Aufrichtigkeit erklärte er mir, dass ich ihn als Erstklässler zu Tode genervt hatte. Später hin war es eine Notwendigkeit geworden. Ich hatte lachen müssen. Ich _war_ ein nerviger, kleiner Scheißer gewesen, als ich jünger gewesen war und aus dem selben Grund, warum er so bösartig zu mir gewesen war: Ich hatte Angst gehabt. Angst führt zu vielen Dingen im Leben. Wir besiegten unsere Ängste einen Tag nach dem anderen.

* * *

So wie ich war auch Severus ein kleiner Streber und wir gingen diese neue, aufregende Beziehung mit der gleichen Konzentration an, wie wir es in der Schule getan hatten: die unterwürfige Seite einer D/s Beziehung erforschend. Dies war etwas, was er faszinierend und – dankbarerweise - angenehm fand. Wir prusteten Beide über die dämlichen ‚Kostüme', wie er sie nannte und entschied, dass er es nie verstehen würde, wie man in Lederhosen und Nietenarmbändern herumstolzieren konnte. Ich konnte es selbst auch nicht so recht sehen; dies war kein Verkleidungsspiel; uns war es ernst.

Ich fand heraus, dass er es absolut liebte, gefesselt zu sein und die Augen verbunden zu haben. Als ich ihn fragte warum, antwortete er: „Weil ich an nichts denken muss, außer an dich." Er hasste es, geknebelt zu werden; ich sah jedoch auch keinen Grund darin, diese wunderschöne Stimme abzuwürgen. Das erste Mal, als ich ihm mit der Hand den Hintern versohlte, kam er ohne Erlaubnis und ich musste ihn bestrafen.

Wir erstellten eine Liste der Experimente, die wir ausprobieren wollten; wir einigten uns auf Safewords [1]. Wir diskutierten einen D/s Vertrag und ich hatte mir von Ginny eine Kopie des Vertrages geben lassen, auf den sie und Harry sich geeinigt hatten. Ich verriet Severus nicht die Quelle meiner Information. Severus wurde ruhiger, zentrierter, weniger nervös, weniger misstrauisch. Er wusste, dass er in diesem Haus sicher war und keine Entscheidungen fällen zu müssen war etwas, was er überraschend befreiend fand. Es war so lang seine Aufgabe gewesen, Konflikte und Stress zu händeln, dass es wie ein Urlaub für ihn schien, sich zurücklehnen zu können und gesagt zu bekommen, was er tun sollte.

Wie er in gedehntem Ton gesagt hatte: „Deine Kommandos werden mich nicht potentiell töten. Das ist eine erfrischende Veränderung." Er war manchmal immernoch bissig und sarkastisch, aber sein neckischer Sinn für Humor gefiel mir und ich merkte, wie ich ihn lieb gewann. Ich hatte mich bereits nach ihm verzehrt in dem Moment, als er auf die Knie gefallen war.

Wir etablierten schon bald eine reguläre Routine. Severus wurde zum ‚Hausmann' und ich zum Brötchenverdiener. Wir genossen beide unsere Rollen und waren zufrieden mit ihnen. Seine Haushaltsaufgaben bedrohten niemals seinen Stolz. Um genau zu sein schien er glücklich zu sein, ihn niederlegen zu können. Er sagte mir immer und immer wieder, dass sein Stolz ihm an jeder Biegung seines Lebens das Genick gebrochen hatte und er wollte diesen Fehler nicht wieder begehen.

Wenn er sein Vertrauen in mich setzte, war es ein körperliches Ding für ihn. Er würde buchstäblich seine Arme öffnen, mir seinen Körper preisgeben, als würde er sich für ein Opfer darbieten. Je sanfter ich mit ihm war, desto mehr ließ er von seinem Selbsthass ab und so weicher wurde er. Ich zwang ihn dazu, sich hinzustellen und sich in einem Spiegel anzublicken, während ich ihn fesselte, berührte, ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte. Er beobachtete seinen Körper mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung und Konfusion, als würde er sich das erste Mal wirklich sehen.

Ihn streichelnd und die provokativste Unterwäsche tragend, die ich je besessen hatte, würde ich murmeln: „Wer bist du?"

Er würde automatisch antworten: „Ich bin dein wertvoller Submissive. Ich bin dein Preis, dein Schatz. Ich bin dein Geliebter. Ich bin wunderschön."

„In der Tat bist du das, mein hübscher Junge, mein Liebling, mein wunderbarer, kleiner Leckerbissen." Er lernte es, stolz zu sein und zu schnurren unter meinen Liebkosungen und er würde stundenlang zu meinen Füßen sitzen, während ich sein Haar bürstete, oder ihn fütterte, oder mir etwas von ihm vorlesen ließ in seiner atemberaubenden, seidigen Stimme. Wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich zufrieden mit ihm war, war seine Dankbarkeit so groß, dass sie mich mehr als einmal zu Tränen rührte. Er konnte der dornige und übellaunige Professor meiner Jugend sein, aber er konnte sich auf einem Sickel drehen und ein kuschelndes Baby werden, wenn ich das von ihm wollte. Er war ein schneller Lerner.

Er kümmerte sich besser um sein Aussehen. Sein Haar war immer frisch gewaschen, seine Kleidung sauber. Wenn wir in ein Restaurant in Muggellondon gingen (wir gingen nirgends in Zaubererlondon hin; ich hatte keine Zeit für die Haie und Hunde, die uns für Fotos und Gerüchte belagern würden), würde ich neben ihm sitzen, meine Hand zwischen seine Schenkel schieben und fühlen, wie er gehorsam seine Beine spreizt, sodass ich seinen Schwanz liebkosen kann.

Er trug inzwischen gar keine Unterwäsche mehr. Ich verlangte zu jeder Zeit Zugang zu im und als ich realisierte, dass er den kleinen Nervenkitzel in der Öffentlichkeit versteckt und berührt zu werden, aufregend fand, schlug ich den größten Nutzen aus meinen Möglichkeiten sein samtiges Glied durch meine Finger gleiten zu spüren, selbst wenn ich meine Mahlzeit bestellte. Es war ein kleines Spiel, welches wir spielten; seine Jahre, in denen er eine Doppelrolle gespielt hatte, verließen ihn nie wirklich und ich war immer entzückt darüber, wie ruhig er sich anhörte, wenn er um das Filet Mignon bat, während meine Finger die Unterseite seines Schaftes kitzelten.

Wenn eine hübsche Kellnerin versuchte zu flirten (und einige taten es), würde er seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr respektvoll mir zuwenden. Er tat alles um sicher zu gehen, dass ich keinen Grund hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er wollte, dass es keinerlei Zweifel bei mir gab, wer für ihn am Wichtigsten war. Es traf ihn zutiefst, meinen Unwillen zu riskieren. Ich konnte ihn fast an die Tränen treiben mit einem rügenden Blick, wenn er mich enttäuscht hatte. Es passierte nicht oft, aber es tötete ihn fast, wenn es geschah.

Hinterher war ich immer eilig darin, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ich zufrieden mit ihm war und wie stolz ich war, mit so einem gutaussehenden Mann gesehen zu werden. Der Tag, an dem ich wusste, dass er mir glaubte, war der Tag, an dem ich ihn zu einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt gebracht hatte und die Augenbinde und Fesseln gelöst hatte; er hatte mein Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und mich mit Verwunderung und Ekstase angeblickt. „Bin ich wirklich so schön wie du sagst, Herrin?"

Meine Kehle verengte sich und für einen Moment drohten Tränen zu fallen. „Du bist der schönste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe."

Er schloss seine Augen und etwas in seinem Gesicht zeigte Akzeptanz. Als er seine Augen öffnete, flüsterte er: „Bitte, Herrin, darf ich deine Lippen küssen?"

Ich zog ihn in eine Umarmung und berührte seine Lippen mit den Meinigen. Sein Mund war warm und weich und ich wusste: wenn ich ihm erlaubte, seine durchtriebene Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten zu lassen, würde ich der Sklave sein, nicht er.

* * *

Am folgenden Freitag sagte ich ihm: „Wir haben morgen einen Gast. Ich will, dass du so gut wie möglich aussiehst."

Von seinem Zaubertrankjournal aufblickend, sah Severus leicht neugierig aus, aber sonst nichts. „Ja, Herrin. Gibt es etwas besonderes, das ich tragen soll?"

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Lässig antwortete ich: „Ich möchte, dass du deine formellen Roben trägst. Die, die deinen alten Lehrerroben ähnlich sehen."

Ich zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Ich konnte sehen, dass es ihn unwohl werden ließ, aber er antwortete nicht. Er nickte lediglich und kehrte zu seinem Journal zurück. Aber später an diesem Abend, als ich neben ihm in seine Armbeuge geschmiegt auf dem Sofa saß, fragte er nebenbei: „Darf ich fragen, warum du von mir wünschst, dass ich mich anziehe wie… ich mich angezogen habe, als du in der Schule warst?"

Ich drehte mich und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, meine Nase in seiner Achselhöhle zu vergraben (er riecht so köstlich – ihr müsst mir einfach glauben – ich schnuppere die ganze Zeit an ihm. Das ist die einzige Zeit, in der er wirklich lacht) und ich antworte: „Es ist eine Überraschung. Du vertraust mir, oder, Severus?"

Er antwortete augenblicklich: „Ja, Herrin."

Ich lachte und diesmal schnupperte ich anerkennend an ihm. Als er gluckste, antwortete ich: „Du weißt, dass ich niemals etwas tun würde, um dich vorsätzlich zu verletzen oder zu demütigen, Severus."

Er gab mir ein kleines, rumpelndes Schnurren. „Ich weiß." Er zog mich näher heran und küsste meine Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst."

Ich setzte mich gerade hin und blickte ihn an. „Und was fühlst du für mich, Severus?"

Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie. „Ich fühle das Gleiche für dich. „Er streichelte meine Handfläche mit seinen langen, schwieligen Fingern. „Ich habe niemals jemandem gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Es ist nichts, was mir leicht fällt. Oder um genau zu sein: in der Vergangenheit ist es mir nicht leicht gefallen."

Immernoch fassungslos angesichts seiner Worte stammelte ich: „Du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, es zu sagen. Um genau zu sein wäre es mir lieber es nicht zu hören, wenn du es nicht ohne Nachfrage sagen kannst." Ich schob eine auf Abwege geratene Strähne seines weichen Haares hinter sein elegant geschnittenes Ohr. Sein Haar war fein und gerade und so blauschwarz wie der Flügel eines Kormorans. Es glitt durch meine Finger wie Seidenfäden und ließ mich in Neid seufzen. Ich hasste mein eigenes Haar. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und er lehnte sich an sie, seine Augen schließend.

Leise flüsterte er: „Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Du bist die Einzige, die jemals meine Bedürfnisse verstanden hat. Du bist die Einzige, die mich je gezwungen hat, mich selbst anzuerkennen und zu verstehen. Du bist die einzige Person, die mich jemals akzeptiert hat und mich zurückgeliebt hat."

Wir fuhren darin fort Fernsehen zu schauen, aber ich erinnere mich an nichts von dem Programm. Alles an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war der Ton von Severus' Stimme, als er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst."

Er hatte mir seine Liebe gestanden und er fühlte, dass ich ihn auch lieben könnte, obwohl ich den Gedanken niemals vollkommen in meinem eigenen Kopf geformt hatte. Wieso konnte ich es nicht laut sagen? Wieso konnte ich es mir nicht selbst eingestehen? Ich realisierte, dass ich für einen neuen Grad in unserer Beziehung bereit war und hoffte, dass mein neuer Plan helfen würde.

Am nächsten Abend zur ausgemachten Stunde, klingelte das Flohnetzwerk und unser Gast trat aus den Flammen. Ginny Weasley trug ein rotes Kleid und wadenhohe Stiefel und sah aus wie eine perfekte, dominierende Frau. Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass sie eine Flasche unschuldigen Gewürztraminers in der Hand hatte und keine Peitsche.

Ich kannte Severus inzwischen genug um zu wissen, dass er überrascht über unseren Gast war. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten praktisch getrennt von der Zaubererwelt in Britannien gelebt. Wir hatten mehr Muggelfreunde als Zaubererfreunde. Sein Gesicht war so unleserlich wie immer, aber ich sah, wie er sie,- Kleidung, Persönlichkeit und alles drum und dran - mit einem einzigen, einnehmenden Blick betrachtete und sich veränderte. Er sah so scheu und wunderschön aus, wie ein Vollblut.

Er erholte sich schnell und Severus trat nach Vorne, um ihre Hand zu schütteln; sie wich jedoch seinem Arm aus und gab ihm eine rasche Umarmung und ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Mr. Snape, es tut so gut, Sie wieder zu sehen. Besonders, wenn Sie so gut aussehen." Sie strahlte ihn an und er warf mir einen Blick zu, der sehr stark an ein Reh im Licht eines ankommenden Fahrzeuges erinnerte. Er begann nun zu realisieren, warum ich ihm befohlen hatte, seine formellen Roben anzuziehen.

Endlich riss er sich zusammen und antwortete: „Ebenso, Miss Weasley."

Sie beobachtete seine Aufmachung mit ruhiger Zufriedenheit. „Ich wünschte wirklich, dass Sie mich Ginny nennen würden, Mr. Snape. Oder Ginevra, wenn Ihnen ‚Ginny' zu persönlich ist."

Er gab ihr ein kleines, abgehacktes Nicken. „Dann muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mich Severus nennst, Ginevra. Mr. Snape hört sich an, als würden wir die Schule besprechen und ich denke du wirst verstehen, dass ich diese Art von Ton nicht in den Abend bringen möchte", sagte er, reumütig auf seine Kleidung nieder blickend. „Trotz meiner Aufmachung."

Ginny belohnte ihn mit einem blitzenden Lächeln. „Absolut! Dann also Severus. Und ich denke du siehst sehr gut aus. Deine Lehrerroben haben dir schon immer gut gestanden."

Ich trat nach Vorne und Ginny und ich umarmten uns und platzierten keusche Küsse auf den Lippen des jeweils anderen. Die Geste war an Severus nicht verloren und das hatte ich auch nicht gedacht. Ich drehte mich und nahm seinen Arm. „Es ist wunderbar dich wieder zu sehen, Gin. Lasst uns in die Küche gehen. Das Abendessen ist fast fertig."

Wir aßen und sprachen gesellig und unsere Unterhaltungen schwammen von einem Thema zum nächsten. Ginny war wie immer der perfekte Gast; sie konnte über fast jedes Thema sprechen und hatte das Talent, jeden sich wohlfühlen zu lassen. Unser Abendessen war exzellent und danach zogen wir uns in den Vorraum zurück.

Severus war immernoch ein bisschen zurückgezogen, aber war nichtsdestotrotz ein eleganter Gastgeber und als er die exzellente Weinflasche öffnete, die Ginny uns gebracht hatte, fragte er: „Vergib mir, wenn ich anmaßend bin, Miss – Ginevra, aber sind du und Mr. Potter immernoch in einer Beziehung?"

Lächelnd über sein etwas veraltetes Vokabular, antwortete Ginny: „Das sind wir in der Tat, Severus. Was mich sehr schön zu einem der Gründe bringt, warum ich diesen Abend hier bin." Sie drehte sich zu mir. „Hermine würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Brautjungfer zu werden? Es würde uns beiden sehr viel bedeuten."

Ich umarmte Ginny mit einem strahlenden Lächeln so heftig, dass es fast ihren Stuhl umwarf. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre! Danke, Gin!"

Wir beide lachten und Severus toastete uns zu. „Mr. Potter ist ein sehr glücklicher Mann, Ginevra. Auf neue Anfänge."

Drei Gläser klickten zusammen und drei Stimmen sagten gleichzeitig: „Auf neue Anfänge."

Während ich den süßen Wein nippte, verschwand etwas meiner Freude über Ginnys Anfrage. „Gin, was ist mit deiner Mutter? Sie ist nicht gerade glücklich mit mir zur Zeit."

Ginny wedelte abweisend mit der Hand. „Oh, mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich um Mum. Ron ist mit Lavender in Venedig und es ist nichtmehr so wie damals, als ihr zwei euch getrennt habt." Etwas wie Unheil glühte in Ginnys Augen und sie sagte zu Severus: „Als Hermine Ron gesagt hat, er solle sich verziehen, hätte man denken können, dass sie ihm den Avada an den Hals gehext hat, so wie Mum reagiert hatte –" Ginny gefror. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie keuchte angesichts ihres Faux Pas und legte eine Hand über ihren Mund, als wolle sie die Worte zurückhalten, die bereits durch den Raum segelten.

Sie flüsterte: „Oh, Severus, es tut mir leid. Das war vollkommen taktlos –"

Severus hob seine Hand hoch und etwas wie ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Miss – Ginevra. Ich bin nicht der erste Zauberer, der den Fluch benutzt hat und ich werde nicht der Letzte sein." Trauer stahl sich über seinen Ausdruck und ich streichelte sanft seinen Arm.

„Das war ein anderes Leben, Severus", sagte ich leise und er nickte. „Dies ist ein neuer Anfang, erinnerst du ich? Das war, worauf wir getoastet hatten."

Er drehte sich zu mir und küsste meine Hand. „Natürlich, Herri – Hermine."

Ich lachte, den Göttern dankend, dass er mir einen Ansatzpunkt gegeben hatte, sodass ich nicht durch einen tollpatschigen Übergang stolpern musste. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Severus. Ginny weiß es." Hastig fügte ich hinzu, da seine Augen riesig wurden: „Sie und Harry haben genau die gleiche Beziehung."

Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass es vielleicht ein großer Fehler gewesen war, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Er blickte mich an, seine flüssigen, dunklen Augen unleserlich und blickte dann zu Ginny.

Recht ruhig fügte Ginny hinzu: „Ich persönlich bin froh, dass du Hermine gefunden hast. Ihr beide passt perfekt zueinander und zu diesem Lebensstil und ich bin sehr froh zu sehen, dass du so entspannt bist."

Er antwortete nicht, aber ich konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern sich anspannten. Ich fragte: „Severus, ist es dir unangenehm über Ginny und Harry bescheid zu wissen?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er bedachte die Frage. In seiner leisen, hypnotischen Stimme antwortete er: „ich glaube ich bin lediglich überrascht. Ich habe gedacht, Mr. Potter wäre… draufgängerischer."

Ginny grinste. „Arrogant, meinst du? Das kann ich verstehen, Severus." Sie wurde ernst. „Aber denk darüber nach: er ist in seiner Kindheit missbraucht worden, er ist abwechselnd gehänselt, gelobt und gemieden worden, er kämpfte gegen Zauberer, die weitaus machtvoller waren als er selbst zu sein glaubte, er lebte sein Leben ängstlich und wütend und unsicher über sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten und er hatte einen Komplex über sein körperliches Aussehen wegen seiner Narbe."

Severus blickte mich mit Verwunderung an. Eine Hand flatterte hoch zu seiner Kehle, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte und wandte es ab, indem er nach seinem Weinglas griff. Ich wusste, dass seine eigene Narbe ihn bedrückte.

Er biss in seine Lippe und nickte. „Wenn die Fakten so ausgelegt werden, kann ich es ein bisschen besser verstehen. Der Fakt, dass du Mr. Potter mit ähnlichen Ereignissen aus meinem eigenen Leben vergleichst, ist nicht an mir vorüber gegangen."

„Aber es war auch nicht kalkuliert, Severus." Ich nahm seine Hand. „Ginny und ich sind starke Frauen, die für unsere Männer sorgen wollen. Wir formen die Welt, in der wir Leben wollen. Wir haben diese sinnliche Welt für unsere Männer kreiert. Ihr beide braucht uns auf diese Weise und wir arbeiten hart für euch, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr euch sowohl selbst akzeptiert, als auch dass es euch gut geht."

Ginny toastete mir mit ihrem Glas zu. „Hört, hört." Etwas wie ein Ausdruck voller Unheil stahl sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Und wo wir gerade von Wohlbefinden sprechen: ich wollte euch mein neues Spielzeug zeigen", sagte sie mit einem verdrehten, kleinen Grinsen. Sie stellte ihr Weinglas hin und zog aus ihrer Handtasche eine kleine, rechteckige Box, welche sie mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabes vergrößerte und auf dem Kaffeetisch platzierte. „Mach schon, Severus. Öffne es."

Nachdem er zu mir geblickt und stumm nach Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, griff er danach und hob mit ruhigen Händen den Deckel von der Box und zog ein großes, rundes, flaches, hölzernes Paddel hervor. Es war dünn, vielleicht einen Viertel Zentimeter dick und ungefähr sechs Zentimeter breit. Löcher waren unregelmäßig hineingebohrt worden. Es sah geradezu tödlich aus in Severus' großen, blassen Händen. Für einen Moment konnte ich es vor mir sehen, wie er es hielt und es auf meinen Hintern hinunter sausen ließ…

„Was denkst du, Severus?", sagte Ginny. „Würdest du es gerne ausprobieren?" Er blickte sie mit einem fast ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Als er nicht antwortete, lehnte Ginny sich nah an ihn. „Deine Herrin hat mir gesagt, dass du einen wunderbaren Körper hast, Severus."

Er sah nun besorgt aus. Er legte das Paddel auf den Tisch und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, als würden sie plötzlich schmerzen.

Sanft sagte ich: „Severus, ich will, dass du deine Hosen ausziehst. Ich will Ginny zeigen, was für ein schöner Mann du bist."

Er sah mich mit solch nackter Verletzlichkeit an, dass ich fast einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte. Das Letzte was ich wollte war, ihn zu demütigen. Es war Ginny, die die Kontrolle über die Situation übernahm. Sie platzierte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinem Arm und er zuckte zusammen, als er herumwirbelte, um sie anzublicken.

Ginny war sehr sanft mit ihm. „Severus, du hast geschworen, deiner Herrin zu gehorchen. Sie hat geschworen, dir niemals Leid zuzufügen. Vertraust du darin, dass sie deine besten Interessen im Sinn hat? Dass sie dies von dir verlangt, um dich aufzuheben? Um dich auf eine höhere Ebene als ein Submissive zu heben?"

Er blickte von Ginny zu mir und nickte dann langsam. Ich saß nah bei ihm und leise in sein Ohr flüsternd, murmelte ich: „Lass los, Severus. Ich bin hier. Niemand wird dir etwas antun. Ich werde dich für deine perfekte Unterwürfigkeit belohnen, mein wunderschöner Junge."

Als wäre er in Trance, begann Severus seine Hosen aufzuknöpfen. Seine Augen verließen niemals die Meinigen. Ich gurrte ihm zu, streichelte sein Gesicht, nannte ihn meinen guten Jungen, als er sich leicht erhob und die schwarzen Hosen seine Hüften hinunter schob, die so blass und glatt waren wie Mondlicht. Ginny beobachtete ihn so intensiv wie ich.

Zwischen zwei Frauen, deren Konzentration ausschließlich auf ihm lag, erhöhte sich Severus' Atmung. Sein Schwanz, der sich aus dem Nest krauser Haare an seiner Wurzel erhob, war halb erigiert. Ginny lächelte ihn an. „Das ist in der Tat ein wunderschöner Schwanz. Deine Herrin ist eine glückliche Hexe."

Ich lächelte. „Das finde ich auch." Ich lehnte mich nach Vorne und küsste seine glatte, kühle Wange. „Zieh dich gänzlich für mich aus, Liebling. Ich will dich herzeigen."

Inzwischen war Severus fast im Subspace [2], seine Finger bewegten sich langsam und fließend. Er entfernte seine Krawatte, seine Weste und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Ginny und ich lehnten uns nach unten und entfernten seine Schuhe und Socken und zogen die Hosen von seinen Beinen.

„Steh auf, mein wunderbarer Junge", sagte ich erregter, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte und vollkommen ungestört davon, dass Ginny da war. Ich war bereits tropfend nass; ich dachte wirklich, dass wir vielleicht eine weitere Session mit dem ‚Doppelphallus' haben mussten, wie Severus den Dildo scherzenderweise genannt hatte. Seine Hemmungen waren inzwischen zwar weitaus tiefer, aber ich wusste, dass wir im Moment wirklich außerhalb unserer Norm waren.

Als er vor mir und Ginny stand, sah er atemberaubend schön aus; wie ein dekadenter, gefallener Engel. Seine Haut leuchtete im Licht des Feuers, sein Körper war präzise geformt und Monate guten Kochens hatten das Aussehen eines ‚verhungernden Windhundes', welches er gehabt hatte als er das erste mal auf meiner Türschwelle erschienen war, etwas ausgefüllt. Severus war ein wunderschöner Mann mit dem schlanken Körper eines römischen Soldaten. Krankheit hatte einige seiner Muskeln verkümmern lassen, aber er war immernoch ein wundersamer Anblick. Ich wusste, dass mein bewundernder Gesichtsausdruck Ginnys gleichkam.

„Wunderschön", murmelte Ginny. Sie erhob sich und lief um ihn herum. Er stand ruhig da, seine Augen an meine gefesselt. Ich blickte ruhig zurück, ihn stumm dazu bringen wollend, sich zu entspannen.

„Wann hast du deinen hübschen Jungen das letzte Mal diszipliniert, Herrin?", sagte Ginny. Sie hörte sich kehlig und durch und durch dunkel an. Severus' Schwanz zuckte.

„Es ist eine Weile her", gab ich zu. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit keinen Grund dazu." Ich lächelte ihn und seine dunklen, wundervollen Augen an. „Er ist so ein guter Junge, nicht wahr, mein Liebling?"

Er keuchte leicht, als Ginny eine warme Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. „Disziplin ist essentiell. Sie fördert Vertrauen und festigt die Rollen sowohl des Dominanten, als auch des Submissives. Disziplin zu erhalten geht Hand in Hand mit Belohnung."

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte in Severus' Ohr: „Welche Belohnung ersehnst du dir am Meisten, Submissive? Würdest du deinen Schwanz gerne von deiner Herrin gesaugt bekommen? Oder würdest du lieber ihre Fotze lecken?"

Severus stieß den Atem aus, den er gehalten hatte und blickte mich mit Augen an, die zu Leben entfachten mit Lust. Er leckte unbewusst seine Lippen und brachte mich ein wenig zum Keuchen.

„Ihre – ihre Fotze." Seine Augen glitten zu mit dekadenter Trägheit. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie voller Sehnsucht. Er schnurrte sanft: „Ich will ihre Fotze lecken."

Ihn das sagen zu hören – diesen Zauberer dies über mich sagen zu hören, schob mich fast über die Schwelle. Da war ein kratziger Laut bei seinen normalerweise seidigen Tönen und kein Mann hatte es je geschafft, das Wort _Fotze _ so dreckig oder süß, so knapp und präzise auszusprechen; es war, als würde er sie bereits auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Ginny sagte: „Ist das etwas, was du gerne tust?" Hinter Severus' Rücken zwinkerte sie mir zu. Sie wusste die Antwort.

Severus flüsterte, seine Augen immernoch an die Meinigen geheftet: „Ich habe noch nicht das Recht erhalten."

„Ich verstehe." Ginny nahm das Paddel auf. „Wirst du deine Disziplinierung akzeptieren, Hübsches? Würdest du dich mir hingeben und mir erlauben, deinen köstlichen Hintern zu paddeln, um das Recht zu erhalten, deine Herrin zu befriedigen?"

Severus schloss seine Augen und streckte seine Arme aus. Ich wusste, dass dies seine ultimative Geste der Unterwerfung war und ich entspannte mich. Seine samtige Stimme war wie Schokolade, als er flüsterte: „Ja, Herrin Ginevra. Ich akzeptiere deine Disziplinierung."

„Wunderbar gesagt, Severus. Ich weiß, dass deine Herrin sehr zufrieden ist."

Ich lächelte ihn an und Ginny instruierte ihn rasch. Sie befahl ihm, sich rittlings über meinen Schoß zu setzen, sodass seine Knie auf jeder Seite meiner Hüfte Platz fanden. Ich hatte Zugang zu seiner Brust und seinem Bauch und sein Schwanz war bereits hart und reckte sich zu mir. Ginny bat ihn darum, die Rückenlehne des Sofas zu packen, sodass wir Angesicht zu Angesicht waren. Ich gurrte ihm zu und plapperte in Babysprache auf ihn ein und streichelte und liebkoste meinen süßen Jungen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er war geisterhaft blass, seine Augen enorm und angstgefüllt, aber sie blieben vertrauensvoll an die Meinigen geheftet.

„Weißt du, wie man zählt, Submissive?", sagte Ginny, hinter ihm stehend.

Severus nickte. „Ich weiß, wie ich für dich zählen muss, Herrin Ginevra." Er schwitzte bereits und ich streichelte seine Flanken. Er zitterte, seine Haut zog sich mit Gänsehaut zusammen und seine Nippel erhärteten sich. Unter ihm sitzend blickte ich auf und liebkoste ihn wieder.

Unfähig mich zu stoppen, kommandierte ich: „Lehn dich runter, mein Liebling. Ich will deine frechen, kleinen Nippel lecken." Er lehnte sich zu mir und stöhnte süßlich, als ich leckte und in seine winzig kleinen Karamellnippel biss.

Der erste Schlag erschrak uns beide und wir zuckten zusammen. Es hörte sich an wie das Knallen einer Peitsche und Severus riss seine Augen auf, ehe er sie zusammen presste. „Danke, Herrin; das ist Eins."

Der Zweite schien härter und auf seine linke Pobacke konzentriert. Severus begann zu keuchen. „Danke, Herrin; das ist Zwei", sagte er und versuchte das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Ginny hielt inne und umfing seine Hoden in ihrer Hand. „Götter, du bist ein wunderschöner Mann, Submissive. Du machst deine Herrin sehr stolz. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie dir eine zweite Belohnung gibt." Der nächste Schlag des Paddels brachte Severus dazu, aufzuschreien und Tränen schossen in seine Augen.

Als Ginny ihn sieben Mal geschlagen hatte, war sein Schwanz steinhart und ich saugte hingebungsvoll daran. Es interessierte mich wirklich nicht, dass ich die Regeln brach. Er sah so atemberaubend aus, wie er mit jedem Schlag des Paddels erschauerte und sein Schwanz in mein Gesicht wippte. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

Ginny lachte mich an. „Typisch Hermine! Du bist so übereifrig! Lass etwas für später übrig, Mädchen!" Widerwillig entfernte ich meinen gierigen Mund von seinem Schwanz und er wimmerte angesichts des Verlustes, während unsere Augen sich in Erwartung des nächsten Schlages trafen.

Die drei letzten Schläge hörten sich schrecklich an. Ginny hielt sich nicht zurück und zu dem Zeitpunkt, in welchem er schluchzte „Danke, Herrin; das ist Zehn", weinte er offen und ich küsste die Tränen von seinem Gesicht.

Er schluchzte hilflos und Ginny sagte leise zu mir: „Lass ihn weinen. Er braucht die Erlösung. Der Schmerz Außen ist endlich so groß wie der Schmerz Innen."

Severus' Beine zitterten und Ginny befahl ihm, sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meinen Schoß zu setzen. Er schluchzte wie ein herzgebrochenes Kind und zitterte unkontrolliert; es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick. Er legte buchstäblich seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und heulte.

Es schien, dass jede Träne, die ihm seit der Kindheit verwehrt worden war, Schlange stand und aus seinen wunderschönen, dunklen Augen lief. Er hielt sich an mir fest wie an einer Lebenslinie. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn. Ich wiegte ihn und hielt ihn, während Ginny ein großes Gefäß von etwas aus ihrer Tasche nahm und leise zu mir sagte: „Dies wird das Stechen mildern."

Ich murmelte in sein Ohr: „Herrin Ginny wird dir den Schmerz nehmen."

Er schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf und weinte stärker. „Wird sie? Wird der Schmerz jemals gehen, Herrin?" Es war das Mitleiderregendste, das ich jemals gesehen hatte und ich konnte ihn nur halten, um zu erlauben, dass der Schmerz und die Erlösung hinfort gewaschen wurden.

„Severus,", sagte Ginny sehr sanft, „ich werde dies jetzt in deinen Hintern reiben. Es wird den Schmerz nehmen, wie deine Herrin gesagt hat. Du warst perfekt in deiner Unterwerfung, hübscher Severus und du wirst eine wundervolle Belohnung von deiner Herrin erhalten."

Sie begann, die Salbe in seine Haut zu reiben. Sie lächelte mich an. „Sein Arsch ist jetzt so warm und rosig. Es ist wundervoll." Sie spreizte seine Pobacken und Severus stöhnte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein…", wimmerte er in mein Ohr.

Er drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Bitte fick mich nicht!", rief er und kehrte seinen Kopf wieder herum zu meine Schulter wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Ich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er war zu beunruhigt.

„Shh, mein lieber Junge", beruhigte Ginny, die Salbe sanft um seinen empfindlichen Anus reibend. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, mein Hübsches. Ich werde machen, dass es dir besser geht."

Während sie den Schmerz auf seinem Hintern linderte, lehnte Ginny sich plötzlich zu Severus' Ohr nach vorne. In einer leisen, emotionslosen Stimme sagte sie: „In dem letzten Jahr, bevor Voldemort getötet wurde - kurz nachdem du zum Schulleiter ernannt worden warst - haben die Carrows mich erwischt, wie ich versucht habe, einen Erstklässler davor zu bewahren verhext zu werden. Sie nahmen mich mit zu Mr. Filch und befahlen ihm, mich mit einem Stock zu schlagen.

„Sie zwangen ihn, mich an eine Wand zu ketten und mein Höschen hinunter zu ziehen und sie sahen zu und lachten, während Mr. Filch mich fünfundzwanzig Mal mit einem Birkenstock schlug. Als sie endlich gingen und mich mit ihm allein ließen, war ich am Schreien."

Ginny nahm mehr von der Salbe auf und rieb sie so zärtlich in Severus' Haut, als wäre er ein Kind. „Mr. Filch weinte, als die Carrows gingen und er nahm diese exakte Salbe und rieb sie in meinen Hintern, Severus, genau so, wie ich es gerade bei dir tue."

Ihre leise Stimme, ihre sanfte Hand, ihre Geschichte. All dies beruhigte Severus. Ginny fuhr fort: „Er sagte zu mir: ‚Warte nur, bis der neue Schulleiter davon erfährt. Er wird diese Torheit nicht nocheinmal zulassen.' Ich weinte stärker. Ich sagte: ‚Aber Snape wird schlimmer sein! Bitte lass es ihn nicht herausfinden!' Mr. Filch brachte mich zum Schweigen und sagte: ‚Nein, Mädchen! Du wirst dich noch an meine Worte erinnern: Professor Snape ist auf der richtigen Seite. Er ist Dumbledores Mann. Du wirst dich noch an meine Worte erinnern. Dies wird das letzte Mal sein, dass die Carrows dich verletzen, Mädchen.'"

Severus weinte immernoch, aber er hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Ginny fuhr darin fort, die kühlende Salbe auf seine erhitzte Haut aufzutragen. „Als Mr. Filch schließlich fertig gewesen war, hatte mein Hintern nicht länger geschmerzt. Er war sehr sanft gewesen und dann und wann würden seine Finger…" Sie lächelte angesichts meines geschockten Gesichtes. „Ich werde nur sagen, dass er sehr sanft mit mir war und er Recht gehabt hatte.

„Wir haben es nach und nach in unsere dickköpfigen Schädel bekommen, was du getan hast. Uns zum Nachsitzen zu Hagrid geschickt; uns von Aberforth Essen bringen lassen. Wir haben dir nie gedankt."

Ginny lehnte sich vorwärts und küsste seine Lippen sacht. „Danke, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast, Severus. _Dass du uns alle gerettet hast."_ Sie küsste ihn wieder. „Danke, dass du am Leben geblieben bist und dich meiner besten Freundin unterworfen hast und sie so glücklich machst." Sie küsste ihn wieder zum letzten Mal und er erwiderte den Kuss sanft, dankbar.

Severus lehnte sich erschöpft an mich, seine Tränen reinigend und lebensbejahend. Während ich beobachtete wie sie fielen, blickte ich zu Ginny mit Tränen in meinen eigenen Augen auf,. „Ich bin vollkommen selbstsüchtig, oder?"

Sowohl Ginny, als auch Severus blickten mich an. Ich nahm Severus' Hände in die Meinigen. Ich konnte hören, wie der Grad der Anspannung in meiner Stimme wuchs, als ich rief: „Bin ich zu besitzergreifend? Ich will dich ganz für mich allein; ich will, dass du mein Submissive für den Rest meines Lebens bist und vielleicht halte ich dich zurück!"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und Severus blickte mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Zärtlich nahm er meinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Wovon sprichst du? Von was sollst du mich zurück halten?"

Ich begann zu weinen. „Severus, ich will dich einfach nur in meine Tasche stecken und dich für immer bei mir behalten. Eine Zeit wird kommen, wenn die Zaubererwelt dich akzeptieren wird und du wirst in der Lage sein, alles zu tun, überall hin zu gehen in der Zauberergesellschaft. Du wirst dein Leben weiterführen und ich werde dich gehen lassen müssen!" Ich war nun diejenige, die schluchzte. Ich konnte fast fühlen, wie sich die Zeiten änderten, sein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein erwachte. „Eines Tages wirst du meine Dominanz nichtmehr brauchen. Du wirst es nichtmehr brauchen, dass ich dich kommandiere. Du wirst dir selbst Befehle geben."

Ich duckte meinen Kopf. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Er blickte mich für die längste Zeit nur an. Mit mehr Zärtlichkeit, als ich auch nur für möglich hielt, strich er meine Tränen fort. Mit der sanftesten Stimme sagte er: „Oh, Herrin, seit wann habe ich auch nur das Geringste für die Zauberergesellschaft gegeben? Seit wann war es wichtig für mich, von ihnen akzeptiert zu werden? Und was bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass ich mich dir nichtmehr emotional unterwerfen will, nur weil ich es nichtmehr muss?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, mich anlächelnd. „Ich liebe dich, du dumme Kuh! Ich bin schon längst in deiner Tasche, weil ich selbst in der ersten Nacht, in der ich hier war, hineingekrochen bin!"

Er drehte sich zu Ginny, nun vollkommen schamlos angesichts seiner eigenen Nacktheit. Er schniefte und wischte seine Tränen fort. Mit Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein in der Stimme sagte er: „Herrin Ginevra, danke. Danke für diesen Abend. Danke, dass du mir die Schönheit emotionaler Erlösung gelehrt hast. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht unhöflich, aber würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir etwas Zeit für uns allein hätten?" Er drehte sich zurück zu mir und warf mir einem Blick solcher Wärme zu, dass ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht sich erhitzte. Seine Augen niemals von den Meinigen nehmend, murmelte er: „Ich denke meine Herrin und ich müssen richtig Liebe machen und obwohl ich deine Gesellschaft sehr angenehm finde –"

Ginny ging bereits auf den Kamin zu. „Sag nichts mehr, süßer Submissive. Nimm deine Belohnung", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. „Du hast sie dir verdient."

Als sie am Kamin ankam, zeigte ich zum Paddel. „Oh, Gin!" Ich schniefte und zog ein Taschentuch hervor. „Du hast dein Paddel vergessen."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wieso behaltet ihr es nicht? Ich denke du könntest es nützlich finden." Damit pustete sie uns einen Kuss zu und verließ uns durch das aufflackernde, grüne Feuer.

Sobald wir alleine waren, stand Severus auf und bot mir seine Hand an. Ich stand auf zitternden Beinen auf und er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich an sich. „Du dumme, kleine Hexe", schnurrte er, mein Ohr küssend und die letzte Kontrolle demolierend, die ich über meine zittrigen Beine gehabt hatte. „Ich werde nie aufhören, dies zu wollen. Es ist das Einzige, was ich je gewollt habe." Er blickte mit feuchten, leuchtenden Augen auf mich hinunter. „Akzeptanz, Liebe, Sehnsucht. Und die Tatsache, dass du genauso fühlst wie ich…" Er betrachtete mein Gesicht für einen Moment und senkte dann seine Lippen auf meine.

Dies war unser erster, wirklicher Kuss. Ich hatte seinen Schwanz gesaugt, seine Wangen, seine Hände, seine Stirn geküsst, fast jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Körpers geleckt, aber außer ein paar kurzen, keuschen Berührungen der Lippen, hatten wir uns nie geküsst. Seine Arme fühlten sich sicher und beschützend an und das Vertrauen und die Sorgfalt, die ich wochenlang über ihn habe regnen lassen, wurde achtmal so stark zurückgegeben und als seine warmen, weichen Lippen sich über meine legten und mich saugten wie ein Baby, war ich für immer an ihn verloren.

Er neckte meinen Mund mit seiner warmen Zunge, die mit Wein und dem Salz seiner Tränen bedeckt war und ich öffnete mich ihm wie eine Blume, mein Körper so hungrig nach ihm, dass ich mich ohnmächtig fühlte. Unsere Zungen kämpften und neckten und rieben sich aneinander und er glitt in meinen Mund, hart an meiner Zunge saugend, mich packend, stöhnend und wir knabberten und rissen aneinander wie Tiere. Ich fühlte, wie er mich hoch hob, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, in diesen heißen, süßen Mund zu gleiten. Seine Zunge war wie eine Süßigkeit und ich rieb sie mit meiner und platzierte meinen Kopf in solch einem Winkel, dass ich gierig in seinen Mund jagen konnte. Er gab mir alles, was ich wollte. Ich hielt nichts von mir zurück.

Wir fielen aufs Bett, ich riss an meinen Roben, bis ich meinen Zauberstab fand und magisch meine Kleidung entfernte. Wir schrien beide verzückt auf angesichts des Haut an Haut Kontakts. Und dann küsste sein süßer, saftiger Mund die Haut um meinen Nippel; er rieb die harte Knospe mit seiner großen Nase und neckte mich, bis ich fast irre wurde. All diese Monate, in denen ich jeden Orgasmus kontrollierte, den Severus haben durfte, in denen ich diktiert hatte, was er aß, trug und tat und jetzt übernahm er mich und es war Ekstase.

Seine Hand spielte mit einem Nippel, dann wurde der andere geneckt und gesaugt. Sein Mund war Seide und Samt und Zucker und Magie. Er spielte und knabberte und saugte meine Nippel, bis ich vor Genuss Schnurrte und meine Hände in seinem seidigen Haar vergraben waren. Ich fühlte einen schrecklichen Verlust, als er meine Brüste verließ und nach Unten wanderte, heiße Küsse den ganzen Weg über in meine Haut brennend.

Er küsste meinen Schenkel, mein Knie; seine boshafte Zunge zuckte über den Spann meines Fußes. Er saugte jeden Zeh in seinen Mund und knabberte und biss und leckte an ihnen. Ich hatte bis zu diesem Moment nie realisiert, dass ich einen Fußfetisch hatte, aber ich war mir darüber hundertprozentig sicher, als er zu meinem linken Fuß wanderte und wieder begann und sich nach Oben arbeitete.

Der Ausdruck der Verzückung auf seinem Gesicht, als er meinem Körper buchstäblich huldigte, ging über orgasmisch hinaus – es war geistig, wunderschön, über alles hinausgehend, das ich je erlebt hatte. Als er mit meinen Beinen fertig war und sich zwischen meine Schenkel schmiegte, dachte ich, dass ich Lust gekannt hatte. Ich dachte, dass ich sie verstünde, genau bis zu dem Punkt, als dieser wunderschöne, dunkeläugige Mann meine Schenkel weit auseinander drückte und mit so viel Sehnsucht und Liebe auf meine Pussy blickte, dass ich davon sterben wollte.

„So voll und nass", hauchte er, zu sich selbst sprechend. „So ein süßer, kleiner Pfirsich." Dann war sein Mund auf mir, seine Zunge glitt zwischen meine Schamlippen, schmiegte sich hinein, bis er in meiner tropfenden Fotze vergraben war und seine Nase und Zunge und Zähne mit meiner geschwollenen Klitoris spielten und sie liebkosten.

Mein Orgasmus überraschte mich so, dass ich tatsächlich schrie: „Nein! Nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt!" Glücklicherweise ignorierte Severus mein Plappern und saugte meine Klit in seinen Mund und flickte sie hart mit seiner Zunge und ich schrie meine Erlösung in den Raum. Für einige Sekunden war ich vollkommen erfüllt mit ihm; jeder Teil meines Wesens konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen Knopf, den er mit seinen Zähnen beknabberte.

Ich konnte tatsächlich fühlen, wie meine Klit an seiner Zunge pochte und seine langen Finger glitten in meine zitternde Fotze und fanden zielsicher den kleinen, schwammigen Punkt und rieben ihn rücksichtslos. Die Lust, welche durch mich strömte, war zerstörerisch und ich war fast über der Kante, als ein hinterhältiger Finger in meinen Anus glitt.

„Severus…" Konnte ich mich selbst seufzen hören und ich packte sein Haar und versuchte ihn fort zu ziehen, aber er ließ seine Schultern sinken und klemmte sie unter meine Schenkel, sodass ich ihn nicht bewegen konnte. Der zweite Orgasmus schüttelte mich wie eine Puppe in den Kiefern eines Biestes und ich versuchte Severus zu packen, aber ich war zu hilflos. Ich begann zu weinen. Es war zu perfekt und ich fühlte, wie Severus sich von meinem Körper zurückzog und ich griff nach ihm. „Bitte verlass mich nicht!"

Sein warmes, schweres Gewicht bedeckte mich und er küsste mich tief. „Sei nicht dumm. Ich werde soetwas nie tun." Sein Körper fühlte sich wie der Himmel an und ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte. Er lächelte auf mich nieder. „Aber ich werde es genießen, das hier zu tun", gurrte er und glitt ohne eine Warnung süß in mich hinein.

„Oh, fuck, ja, Hermine", stöhnte er und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ mich fast wieder kommen. Er war vollkommen losgelöst in seiner Verzückung.

Augen geschlossen, sein wunderschöner Mund entspannt und geschwollen von meinen Küssen, sein Gesicht offen und glatt und aussehend wie ein Junge meines Alters.

„Mein schöner, schöner Junge", gurrte ich und er öffnete seine flüssigen, schwarzen Augen und blickte mit Liebe und Glückseligkeit auf mich hinunter und meine Tränen begannen wieder. Er küsste sie fort.

„Weine nicht, meine wertvolle Herrin", schnurrte er und küsste mich mit solcher Zärtlichkeit. Diesen strengen, düsteren Mann zu sehen, wie er sich in diese faszinierende, schmucklose Schönheit verwandelte, füllte mich mit erdrückendem Glück. Ich war ein Teil davon. Ich war der Katalysator dafür gewesen. Die Muskeln meiner Pussy kontrahierten und er brach den Kuss und blickte mit verzückter Überraschung auf mich nieder. Ein kleines Lächeln formte seine sinnlichen Lippen. „Böses, kleines Mädchen", sagte er fasziniert.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er begann zu stoßen. Hart. Oh, verdammte Hölle, ja. Unsere Körper waren dazu _geschaffen_ einander zu ficken.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er sanft war; Ich wollte, dass er mich besaß, mich zu seinem Eigentum machte, so wie ich ihn zu dem Meinigen gemacht hatte. „Mehr", flüsterte ich und sein Mund verband sich mit mir und wir knallten zusammen wie zwei Wetterfronten. „Mehr", bettelte ich und mein Zauberer gab mir mehr. Merlin, er gab mir alles.

Seine Hüften rollten und wogten und zuckten gegen meine, seinen Schwanz in meinen Schoß treibend wie einen Pfeil und er füllte und streckte mich fast bis zur Unerträglichkeit. Als ich zwischen uns hinunter blickte, sah ich, wie er sich in meinem Körper bewegte wie der Kolben einer Maschine. Meine Fotze zog ihn wieder zurück nach Hause, seinen Schwanz saugend wie einen Mund.

Severus sah aus wie ein Gott, während er über mir ragte und mich mit aller Kraft, aller Wildheit nahm, die ich brauchte und als er fühlte, wie mein Körper begann, sich im Höhepunkt zusammen zu ziehen, schob er seine Arme unter die Meinigen und packte die Rückseiten meiner Schultern mit seinen großen Händen, senkte sich auf mich nieder und trieb mich hart in die Matratze.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Körper sich hob und ich schmolz um ihn herum; ich kam wieder hart und zog mich um seinen Schwanz herum zusammen. Ich fühlte, wie sein Mund sich über meine Kehle senkte und seine Hüften knallten so hart gegen meine, dass ich mit jedem Atemzug aufschrie.

Plötzlich stöhnte er auf und schluchzte in mein Ohr: „Oh Gott, Herrin… Ich werde… Bitte… Oh, fuck, bitte…"

„Komm, Severus, jaaaa!", schrie ich und fühlte, wie er stockte und seine Hüften aus ihrem treibenden Rhythmus ausbrachen und er erschauerte und zitterte und sein Samen schoss in meinen Körper wie Lava. Er schrie immer wieder auf und mein Name hörte sich auf seinen Lippen an wie ein Gebet.

Sein Gesicht war eine Maske erotischer Intensität. Es war so atemberaubend bezaubernd, dass ich einfach anhalten und ihn ansehen musste. Ich hatte so oft gesehen, wie er auf mein Kommando gekommen war, hatte jedoch noch nie so viel Ekstase auf dem Gesicht eines Mannes gesehen. Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nie so bestätigt für etwas gefühlt, was ich getan hatte.

Endlich fiel er auf mir zusammen, schnappte nach Atem und küsste mich hart. Ich lachte benommen und euphorisch und plötzlich lachte er mit mir. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, zu lachen und zu küssen, nach all den Tränen und dem Schmerz, den wir geteilt hatten. Severus zu sehen, wie er seinen Kopf zurück warf, seine wirren Haare fliegend und mit Verzückung lachend; wissend, dass ich der Grund für sein Glück war; es war das Größte, was mir jemals geschehen war.

Mit Severus gab es kein ‚Goldenes Trio', keinen Status als Kriegsheld, keinen Bücherwurm. Ich war lediglich seine Herrin und er war mein Submissive. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung in vielen Maßstäben, aber für uns war sie perfekt.

Ich küsste ihn mit all der Zärtlichkeit, die ich aufbringen konnte in meiner post-koitalen Erschöpfung. „Severus Snape, du gehörst mir."

Er blickte mich für eine lange Zeit an. Er schob eine verirrte Locke aus meinem Gesicht. „Danke."

Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eingeschlafen zu sein, aber am nächsten Morgen brachte er mir Frühstück ans Bett und wir fütterten einander. Wir machten eine schreckliche Schweinerei im Bett und später nahmen wir eine Dusche – ich sollte nicht beginnen, euch zu sagen, wie einige Krümel schlussendlich gelandet waren – naja… wo sie eben gelandet waren.

* * *

[1] Jargon im D/s und auch S&M Lifestyle; Worte, die der unterlegene Partner sprechen kann, falls die ‚Spiele' zu intensiv werden und man stoppen muss. Die Worte sind meist welche, die nie ausversehen ausgesprochen werden können (wie ‚hör auf' etc.), sodass man auf jeden Fall weiß, dass es ihm/ihr ernst ist.

[2] Ein tranceartiger Zustand, in welchen Submissives rutschen, wenn sie anfangen jegliche Kontrolle abzugeben.

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors (Teddy Radiator): Lyrics sind von 'The Sensual World' von Kate Bush.

Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): Nur noch ein Kapitel übrig! Vielen Dank an alle, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben und an alle, die ein Review dagelassen haben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Zauber des Autors (Teddy Radiator):** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören JKRowling, die meinen gesamten Grund, die Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen, auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte hat verbluten lassen. Ich erschaffe eine bessere Welt.

**Notizen des Autors (Teddy Radiator): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die großartige **Sempraseverus**, deren Kunst jede Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, inspiriert hat. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst kennt, werdet ihr es vollkommen verstehen. Wenn ihr ihre Kunst nicht kennt, dann geht jetzt nach DeviantArt und schaut ihre beeindruckende Arbeit an, bevor ihr diese Geschichte beginnt.

Eine große Umarmung und Küsse und eine große Flasche Gewürtztraminer an meinen Beta, **stgulik**, der schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit und brillant darin ist, die Story auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Ich danke dir so sehr.

**The Sensual World handelt von einer Dominant/untertänigen Beziehung. Sie ist nicht gedacht als eine Anleitung für diesen Lebensstil. Es ist eine Arbeit der Fiktion und nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken gedacht.**

* * *

_And at first with the charm around him, mmh, yes, he loosened it so if it slipped between my breasts,__  
__He'd rescue it, mmh, yes…__  
__And his spark took life in my hand and, mmh, yes, I said, mmh, yes, but not yet, mmh, yes, mmh, yes…_

* * *

Diese Nacht war ein Wendepunkt für Severus gewesen; es war für mich nicht überraschend, dass kurz danach seine Magie begann, zurück zu kommen. Ich schaffte es, seinen Zauberstab von Kingsley Shacklebolt zurück zu bekommen und präsentierte Severus diesen eines Nachmittags. Er war natürlich glücklich, aber es machte ihn nicht so überglücklich, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Er steckte ihn lediglich fort. „Ich bin ohne meine Magie glücklich gewesen", erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist natürlich wunderbar, ihn zurück zu haben; aber ich bin es jetzt gewohnt, ohne ihn zu existieren." Er lächelte mich ruhig an. „Ich habe alles, was ich brauche."

Das Einzige was er über die Rückkehr seiner Magie wirklich genoss, war seine Fähigkeit das Haus schneller zu säubern. Für einen Mann der darin aufgegangen war, Nachsitzen zu geben, welches beinhaltet hatte die widerlichste Scheiße von Kesseln ohne Magie zu schrubben, liebte er es, das Geschirr nichtmehr per Hand spülen zu müssen.

Mit seiner extra Freizeit begann er mehr Tränke zu brauen. Eines Abends präsentierte er mir eine kleine Flasche und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. „Diesmal,", sagte er, „habe _ich _ ein Geschenk für _dich_, meine Geliebte."

„Für mich?", sagte ich verzückt. Während ich ihm mindestens einmal in der Woche ein Geschenk gab (normalerweise in der Form eines neuen Buches oder neuen Spielzeugs oder Disziplinierungsgegenstands), war er niemand, der spontan Geschenke ausgab. Er ging immernoch nur in die Öffentlichkeit, wenn er bei mir war. Selbst jetzt, als er die Freiheit hatte, überall in der Welt zu wandeln, zog er die Einsamkeit unseres Hauses vor. Er war eine stille, ruhige Seele, die in Meditation und Lesen aufging.

Ich hielt die Phiole ins Licht. Die Flüssigkeit darin war tiefrot und als ich die Flasche neigte konnte ich sehen, dass sie dickflüssig war. „Was ist das, lieber Junge?"

Selbstzufrieden zog er den Korken aus der Phiole und hielt sie unter meine Nase. Ich schnupperte. Es roch nach ihm: Patschuli, Sandelholz und ein unterliegender, würziger Geruch. Ich blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Amortentia?"

Er neigte die Phiole und goss einen kleinen Tropfen auf seinen Finger. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es ein Gleitmittel zur örtlichen Anwendung." Er berührte meine Robe. „Darf ich?" Ich nickte und hob meine Robe. Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen wunderschön geformten Lippen schob er den Finger zwischen meine Schenkel und unter mein Höschen. Er umrundete meine Klitoris ein, zwei, dreimal und zog den Finger zu meiner Enttäuschung wieder zurück.

Für ein paar Sekunden wartete ich. Er stellte die Phiole hin und beobachtete mein Gesicht sorgsam; ein geheimes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen. Seidig sagte er gedehnt: „Und… ungefähr… jetzt."

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie meine Klitoris anschwoll. Es fühlte sich ehrlich an, als wären seine Finger wieder dort; neckend und zupfend. Ich stand von der Hüfte abwärts in Flammen und es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Die Lust und Hitze, die in meinem Schoß blühten, ließen mich meine Zehen einrollen und rissen ein Stöhnen aus meiner Kehle.

Meine Knie gaben nach und Severus fing mich mit Leichtigkeit. Er lachte und war zufrieden wie Kürbissaft angesichts meiner Reaktion. Ich krabbelte über ihn und verlangte, dass er beendet, was er gestartet hatte - was er nur zu gerne tat. Ich riss mir buchstäblich das Höschen vom Leib, um ihn in mich zu bekommen. Ich hatte nie soetwas erlebt und mit jemandem wie Severus sagte das wirklich etwas. Er war beglückt; ich hatte ihn nie so zufrieden mit einer Kreation gesehen - und er hatte einige originelle Formulare entwickelt, auf die er stolz sein konnte.

Als mein Kopf frei wurde von dem post-koitalen Nebel, den der Trank verursacht hatte, verlangte ich zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Ziemlich selbstzufrieden erklärte er: „Es ist ein Trank, der die körperliche Lust zwischen Liebhabern erhöht; je nach dem, welche Zutat zuletzt hinzugefügt worden ist. In diesem Fall,", lächelte er, „ein Tropfen Samenflüssigkeit. Von mir."

Angesichts meines verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks fügte er hinzu: „Es kann als ein Massageöl, Gleitmittel oder wie in diesem Fall als Stimulationsmittel für die Genitalien benutzt werden. Aber ich habe es so entwickelt, dass es nur bei denjenigen funktioniert, die sowohl eine emotionale, als auch eine körperliche Verbindung haben. Wenn Samenflüssigkeit hinzugegeben wird, wird es nur den Partner des Zauberers beeinflussen. Wenn die letzte Zutat ein Tropfen Vaginalflüssigkeit ist wird es den selben Effekt auf ihren Liebhaber haben, wie der männliche Gegensatz auf den Weiblichen."

„Also bleibt es in Stasis, bis die letztendliche Körperflüssigkeit hinzugegeben wird?" Er nickte. Ich war fassungslos. Der Keim einer Idee entstand in meinem Kopf. „Wie lang ist die Haltbarkeit des Jungfrauenformulars?"

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. „Jungfrauenformular? Ich mag das." Er dachte darüber nach. „Mit diesen Zutaten denke ich, dass es zwischen achtzehn Monaten und zwei Jahren haltbar sein dürfte." Er blickte mich sorgsam an. „An was denkst du? Ich kann sehen, wie die Zahnräder sich in Ihrem Kopf drehen, Miss Granger", sagte er in einer gruseligen Imitation des Professor Snapes meiner Schultage.

Ich lächelte. „Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass das einen unglaublichen Marktwert hat. Kann man es leicht herstellen?"

„Geht so. Ich dachte auch darüber nach, es zu verkaufen. Aber das Jungfrauenformular muss getestet werden, um sicher zu gehen, dass es die gleiche Wirkung bei anderen Pärchen hat."

„Also würde niemand auf die gleiche Art reagieren wie ich auf den Inhalt dieser speziellen Flasche reagiert habe."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Es ist allein auf dich ‚kodiert'. Jeder andere, ob weiblich oder männlich, würde es jetzt nutzlos finden. Für alle anderen außer dir wird es nicht wirklich angenehm riechen, schmecken oder sich anfühlen."

Ich war fasziniert. „Also wie schmeckt es?" Glaubt mir, nachdem ich endlich meine Höschen zerfetzt hatte, war ich auf Nummer sicher gegangen, dass er genau wusste wie es schmeckte, bevor er mich in die Matratze getrieben hatte.

Er grinste und nahm mich in seine Arme. Er rieb seine Nase an der Meinigen. „Es schmeckt wie meine Herrin und das ist der leckerste Nektar der Erde."

„Gute Antwort." Er küsste mich sanft. Ich konnte fühlen, wie er gegen meinen Bauch hart wurde. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie _Essenz von Hermine_ schmecken würde, wenn es über diesen atemberaubenden Schwanz von ihm geschmiert wäre.

Dies gab mir eine weitere Idee. „Hast du ein weiteres Jungfrauenformular? Ich will, dass Ginny und Harry es ausprobieren!"

Ein paar Momente später beobachtete er in stillem Amüsement, wie ich die zwei Flaschen nahm, die er für Harry und Ginny vorbereitet hatte, eine Robe überwarf und fast zum Kamin rannte. Ich erklärte dem verblüfften Pärchen hastig wie es funktionierte. Sie nahmen die Phiolen entgegen und versprachen, mich die Resultate wissen zu lassen.

Ich kehrte zum Haus zurück. „Ginny und Harry können es kaum erwarten, es auszuprobieren und – oh, Severus, ich hatte gerade noch eine Idee – vielleicht könnte George eine Erwachsenenkollektion zu Weasleys Zauberer –" Der Raum war leer. Severus war nirgends zu sehen.

Ich lief hinunter ins Labor, da ich dachte, dass er dort braute. Er war weder dort, noch war er in der Küche oder im Vorzimmer. Ich lief die Stufen hoch, während ich nach ihm rief. Es gab keine Antwort.

Ich betrat unser Schlafzimmer und hatte eine köstliche Sicht vor mir. Mein Submissive war in unserem Bett; magisch gefesselt und mit einem Seidenschal über den Augen. Seine Arme waren über das eiserne Kopfstück des Bettes gestreckt, was ihm den Anschein eines gekreuzigten Engels gab. Er war herrlich nackt, exquisit hart und atmete tief und ruhig. Er war vollkommen entspannt und erregt und ich konnte die Nachwirkungen seiner kleinen Kreation wieder an meiner Klit zwicken spüren.

Eine kleine Phiole stand neben dem Bett, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Gegenständen: Dem ‚Doppelphallus' und Ginnys Paddel. Kerzen schwebten über unseren Köpfen.

Der Raum schrie Sex.

„Du hast mich rufen gehört, hast dich aber geweigert zu antworten, mein ungehorsamer Submissive." Ich zog meine Robe aus und streifte mir den Dildo über. Ich ließ ihn in Länge und Dicke schrumpfen, sodass er aussah wie eine dünnere, kürzere Version von Severus' Schwanz. „Ich denke du sehnst dich nach ein wenig Disziplin. So ein böser, hübscher, kleiner Junge."

„Es tut mir leid, Herrin", schnurrte er und hörte sich definitiv nicht danach an. „Ich war sehr… frech gewesen." Verdammte Hölle, er konnte das Wort _frech_ sich so dreckig anhören lassen.

Ich nahm die Phiole hoch. Sie hatte eine helle, pinke Farbe und die Instruktionen auf dem Schildchen, die sorgfältig mit seiner bekannten Handschrift geschrieben worden waren, teilten mir mit, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich nahm die kleine Pipette, die an der Phiole befestigt war, extrahierte einen Tropfen meiner eigenen Flüssigkeit und drückte ihn in die Phiole. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit wurde augenblicklich dunkel; fast blutrot.

„Jaaaa", zischte ich. „Sehr böser, böser Junge." Ich rieb ein paar Tropfen auf den Dildo und er stöhnte, als sein eigenes Glied es spürte.

„Was soll ich nur mit meinem ungezogenen, kleinen Submissive machen?", murmelte ich, abwesend den Phallus streichelnd, womit ihn zum Wimmern und sich Winden brachte. „Soll ich deinen hübschen, kleinen Hintern paddeln?"

Er stöhnte und drehte seinen Kopf, lehnte ihn gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und belohnte mich mit einem wundervollen Blick auf seinen kantigen Unterkiefer. Er wand sich. „Was auch immer meine Herrin will, will ich geben."

Voll mit der Macht, die er mir gerade erlaubt hatte, lächelnd, nahm ich das Paddel und schob seine Knie hoch zu seiner Brust bis er fast zu einem Ball zusammengerollt war. Ich schlug seinen köstlich gerundeten Hintern bis er heiß und rot war und er keuchte und stöhnte.

„Was für ein schönes Bild!", hauchte ich. „Du hast den köstlichsten, kleinen Arsch, Severus. Besonders wenn deine Hoden zwischen deinen Beinen hervor lugen."

Ich rieb einen einzigen Tropfen des Trankes in die empfindliche Haut um sein kleines, zusammengezogenes Loch und er wimmerte. Bald flehte er darum, bettelte mich förmlich an, ihn zu ficken und lachte über seine eigene, unkontrollierbare Lust.

„Tu es bitte! Fick mich, Herrin!", stöhnte er. „Merlin, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Worte von meinen Lippen kommen würden, aber bitte, bitte, fick meinen Arsch!"

Ich dachte mir das Gleiche. „Du magst es wirklich zu betteln, oder, meine Schönheit?", sagte ich und drückte seine Schenkel auseinander und positionierte mich zwischen seinen Beinen. Ich kurvte seine Hüften nach vorne, bis sein Hintern auf meinen Schenkeln lag.

Ich schob den Dildo in sein kleines, jungfräuliches Loch, während er keuchte und sich selbst dazu zwang, sich zu entspannen und mir zu unterwerfen. Ich war langsam und sanft mit ihm und suchte sorgfältig, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen des Unwillens. Als ich bis zur Wurzel in ihm war, nahm ich seinen Schwanz in die Hand und begann sanft, mich in ihm vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ich rieb seinen richtigen Schwanz im selben Rhythmus und verdoppelte so das Gefühl. Wir fanden schnell einen Rhythmus und sein Gesicht entspannte sich und wurde ausdruckslos mit fast tranceartiger Verzückung.

Severus dabei zu beobachten wie ich ihn befriedigte, war fast so erotisch wie ihn tatsächlich in mir zu haben. Ich liebte es, ihn in diesen Bewusstseinszustand zu schicken; zu sehen, wie er in diesen Ort namens Subspace glitt. Es hatte fast nichts mit mir zu tun und doch war ich vollkommen dafür verantwortlich. Es würde nicht passieren, wenn ich nicht wäre.

Ich hakte meine Ellenbogen unter seinen Knien ein und murmelte einen Zauber, um mir zu erlauben, sein Gewicht zu heben. Ich hob seine Hüften höher und baute eine größere Stimulation auf seine Prostata auf. Er erschauerte und schrie auf, als ich den Dildo immer wieder in seinen cremigen Arsch trieb.

Gerade als er auf der Schwelle zum Orgasmus stand, zog ich den Dildo zurück und löste das Geschirr; ich ließ ihn sich windend und stöhnend auf dem Bett zurück. Die Muskeln seiner Arme spannten sich gegen die Fesseln an. Er erzitterte und wimmerte, während ich darauf wartete, dass er sich beruhigte, dann lehnte ich mich über ihn und flüsterte: „Du warst ein sehr guter Junge, mir zu erlauben, dich in den Arsch zu ficken."

Er wimmerte seinen Dank; er war immernoch wahnsinnig vor Lust. Ich küsste seine Lippen weich. „Ich werde dir eine besondere Belohnung für deine perfekte Unterwerfung geben, mein Süßes. Ich werde jetzt deinen Schwanz saugen."

„Danke", keuchte er, seine Hüften in Erwartung hebend. Er war wirklich das sexieste Biest der Erde.

Ich kniete mich nieder und küsste hingebungsvoll die Spitze seines Schwanzes und er zischte. Ich gurrte: „Komm wann immer du willst, mein hübscher, kleiner Junge. Ich will fühlen, wie es mich hinten in der Kehle trifft, mein kleiner Schatz. Komm in meinen Mund."

Ich nahm ihn vollkommen auf - so weit ich konnte – und rieb ihn, während ich hart an seinem unglaublichen, festen Glied saugte. Der Schrei totaler Ekstase, den dies von Severus' Kehle riss, ließ mich wie die begehrteste Frau der Welt fühlen. Sekunden später gehorchte er meinem Befehl mit perfekter Unterwerfung und ich beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesicht in eine Maske schmerzhafter Verzückung verzog, die mich wie eine Göttin fühlen ließ dafür, dass ich es dort hingezaubert hatte.

Ich löste seine Fesseln magisch und zog ihm das Tuch von den Augen und sagte ihm, wie zufrieden ich mit ihm war. Er glitt im Bett hinunter, zog mich zu sich und bedeckte mich mit Küssen. Schließlich kollabierte er - keuchend, erschöpft.

Ein post-koitaler Severus Snape ist der wunderschönste Mann der Welt. Lange, seidige Wimpern lagen gegen seine Wangen wie Pinsel; seine vollen, sinnlichen Lippen waren geteilt und geschwollen von seinen Bissen und sein Körper, errötet von seinen Anstrengungen und Endorphinen, glühte im Kerzenlicht. Ich setzte mich in Schweiß gebadet zurück, leckte meine Lippen und streckte meine Beine.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und ragte über mir. Er knurrte: „Ich bin dran." Sein Körper tanzte über mir. Und irgendwann in der Nacht stimmte ich zu, seine Frau zu werden.

* * *

„Wir werden es Exotisches Paradies [1] nennen!", sagte George Weasley mir und Severus begeistert. „Ich kann Ihnen garantieren, Sir, ich bin darauf vorbereitet heute einen drei-Jahres-Vertrag zu unterschreiben für so viele Einheiten, wie Sie machen können und später, wenn sie mir das Patent verkaufen wollen, werde ich Sie mit Geld nur überhäufen!"

Wir saßen im Zwielicht am Fuchsbau unter einer magischen Marquise; erleuchtet vom Licht hunderter und tausender von Feen. Die Hochzeit von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley war das Event des Jahrhunderts und doch hatten die beiden entschieden, es so klein zu halten wie möglich. Daher saßen Severus und ich am Kopf des Tisches mit der Familie, während das glückliche Pärchen tanzte und sich mit den Gästen und Würdenträgern abgab, die wenig mit uns zu tun hatten. Die Hochzeit war fast nur eine Ausrede gewesen – die Zaubererwelt brauchte dies fast so sehr wie die Weasleys selbst. Einen Grund, um ihr Glück zu feiern.

Severus und ich waren das Thema vieler Spekulationen. Mehr als einmal erwischte ich Leute dabei, wie sie flüsterten und in unsere Richtung gestikulierten. Wir beide fühlten uns deshalb etwas unwohl, aber wir lächelten für Harry und Ginny und nippten am Champagner und benutzten die Hochzeit als eine Tarnung für ein Geschäftstreffen mit George, welcher durch Ginny von Severus' speziellem Trank gehört hatte und um Flaschen gebeten hatte, die er versuchsweise bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen anbieten wollte.

Wir hatten ihm ursprünglich zweihundert Flaschen gegeben. Er kam nach zwei Tagen zurück mit der Bitte um weitere Fünftausend. Die Pärchen kämpften scheinbar fast darum. Er hatte bereits eine Bestellung für weitere Zweitausend. Die Menschen kauften nicht eine Phiole davon; sie kauften gleich Zwanzig. Wie wussten es nicht zu der Zeit, aber wir waren dazu bestimmt gewesen, eine große Rolle im Babyboom der Nachkriegszeit zu spielen.

Severus testete bereits andere Variationen des Formulars. Zunächst gab es die unausweichlichen Gerüchte über involvierte Dunkle Magie, bis die Zutatenliste herausgegeben worden ist. Der Zaubertrank bestand aus einfachen Zutaten, die jeder kompetente Braumeister zusammenstellen konnte – wenn er nur die richtige Kombination wusste.

Das Schöne daran war, das es nur bei Pärchen funktionierte, die eine emotionale, liebende Beziehung hatten. Zauberer die dachten, sie könnten es als eine ‚magische Date-Vergewaltigung' benutzen, merkten bald, dass die Hexe nicht nur nicht interessiert war, sondern der Zauberer oft auch mit temporärer Impotenz geschlagen war. Es war zum totlachen für George, der fröhlich sehr explizite Warnungen auf jede Flasche klebte mit der Begründung, dass die meisten Wichser, die versuchen würden den Zaubertrank zu missbrauchen, die Warnung generell sowieso ignorieren würden.

„Ich kann Ihnen jetzt schon sagen, dass sie sehr reich und ich sogar noch reicher werden werde", sagte George mit dem jungenhaften Gelächter, das mich so freute. Es gab viele Opfer in unserem Krieg, aber wenige waren herzzerreißender als George Weasley. Als sein Zwilling Fred im Krieg bei Hogwarts getötet worden war, hatte er den Großteil eines Jahres gebraucht, um sich wieder genügend zu erholen, um nach Vorne zu gehen; und wenigstens nochmals genauso lang, um wieder zu dem geliebten Geschäft zurückzukehren, welches er und Fred zusammen gebaut hatten.

Jetzt blühte das Geschäft und George vergrößerte mit erneutem Enthusiasmus das, was er ‚Durchtriebene Zauberscherze' nannte. Eine neue Zweigstelle für Produkte, die man per Eule bestellen konnte und die auf erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer abgezielt war. Die Zweigstelle bestand aus Spielzeugen, Zaubertränken, Literatur und Fantasiedenkarien und erwies sich schon jetzt als sehr beliebt. Severus' Zaubertrank reihte sich dort gut ein.

Während wir über den Vertrag sahen, zwinkerte George mir zu. „Nehmt euch all die Zeit, die ihr braucht, Leute. Ich habe Bestellungen, die darauf warten ausgefüllt zu werden, also würde ich gerne zugreifen, solange es heiß ist; aber ich weiß, dass ihr wahrscheinlich erst einen Anwalt einschalten wollt."

Zu meiner Überraschung drehte Severus sich zu George. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das müssen, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde den Vertrag sehr gerne jetzt unterschreiben. Mit Bedingungen."

Erfreut nickte Goerge. „Spucken Sie's aus, Sir. Ich werde mich an sie halten." Er zog eine Schreibfeder hervor und begann, den Vertrag umzuändern.

Severus nahm sich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Erstens: Ich will keine Erwähnung meines Namens auf irgendeinem der Produkte. Dies wird nicht nur Ihre Investition schützen, sondern auch Hermines und meine."

George nickte und kritzelte sofort drauf los. „Jaaaa… richtig! Was noch?"

„Zweitens: Ich mag den Namen ‚Exotisches Paradies', aber ich denke ‚Durchtriebene Zauberscherze' ist ein bisschen zu oberflächlich. Ich will, dass die gesamte Produktion der Gegenstände für Erwachsene geändert wird zu –" Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „'_Die sinnliche Welt'."_

George blinzelte, dann nickte er ruhig. „Klassisch, aber sexy. Ich liebe es. Gemacht. Noch etwas?"

Severus lächelte. Er schrieb eine Nummer auf ein Stück Pergament und gab es George. „Ich will, dass die Einnahmen direkt zu diesem Tresor in Gringotts überwiesen werden. Dies ist unser gemeinsamer Tresor – Hermines und meiner."

„Einverstanden. Gemeinsamer Tresor, eh?" Er zwinkerte wieder und sein ansteckender Enthusiasmus erwärmte mein Herz mehr, als ich sagen könnte. „Also, wann ist der große Tag für euch zwei?", scherzte er neckend.

Severus sagte auf seine frühere Art und Weise: „Der einundzwanzigste August."

George, der einen großen Schluck von der Hochzeitsbowle genommen hatte, begann zu husten. „Wirklich?", fragte er und wischte Bowle von seinem Kinn. „Sie und Hermine werden den Besen bespringen?"

Ich lächelte meinen süßen Submissive an. „Oh ja." Severus belohnte mich, indem er meine Hand küsste. Seine Mitternachtsaugen betrachteten mich mit warmer, reifer Lust. Unter dem Tisch legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Schritt und er öffnete gehorsam seine Schenkel, während meine Hand in seine Roben schlüpfte und seinen warmen, samtigen Schwanz liebkoste.

„Tja, dann! Gratulation, Sir!", sagte George, Severus' Hand schüttelnd mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem freundlichen Weasleygesicht. „Ich verspreche Ihnen die Unterstützung unserer Familie!"

Ich zog ein Gesicht. „Naja, außer deiner Mutter –"

„Überlass Mum mir, Hermine." Er warf uns ein teuflisches Grinsen zu. „Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich will. Mum tendiert sowieso dazu, mich zu verwöhnen, jetzt da ich der einsame Zwilling bin." Er sagte dies leichtfertig, aber Severus und ich konnten den Schmerz hinter seinem Scherzen sehen.

Leise sagte Severus: „Ihr Bruder war ein guter Mann. Wenn ich diese Tage zurücknehmen könnte, Mr. Weasley –"

„Nein, sagen Sie es nicht", sagte George, sein fröhliches Gehabe vergangen. „Alle von uns hatten schreckliche Dinge tun müssen, Sir. Sie waren unglaublich und ich werde jeden zur Rede stellen, der Ihren Namen in den Dreck ziehen will. Meine gesamte Familie fühlt das Gleiche." George stand auf und blickte auf Severus hinunter. Ich zog hastig meine Hand zurück und knöpfte still seine Roben wieder zu.

„Mr. Snape, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich George nennen würden. Es wäre mir eine noch größere Ehre, wenn Sie mich ‚Freund' nennen würden."

Severus stand auf und war kurz davor, die Hand zu nehmen, die ihm dargeboten wurde. Er zögerte und etwas wie ein hinterhältiger Ausdruck legte sich auf Severus' Gesicht. „Ich bin kurz davor, einen Schock zu kassieren, oder, George?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah George auf den Schlips getreten aus. Seine Augen begannen zu zwinkern und er drehte seine Hand, um einen Weasley Brummer zu enthüllen. Ein Handschocker, der dem Gegenüber einen hässlichen Schlag verpasste und das Haar für eine Stunde zu Berge stehen ließ. „Ich war nie in der Lage, Sie übers Kreuz zu hauen, Sir."

In diesem Moment war Severus der alte Professor Snape. Ein finsterer Blick entstellte sein Gesicht. Dann zerbröckelte die Fassade. Severus lachte und die, die um uns standen, beobachteten mit einem Ausdruck totalen Horrors auf ihren Gesichtern, wie die fettige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, ihren Kopf zurück warf und wirklich lachte. Götter, er war atemberaubend, wenn er lachte. Selbst jetzt tat er es nicht so oft, aber wenn er es tat… ich schwöre Blumen begannen dann zu blühen und die Temperatur erhöhte sich um mehrere Grad. Oder vielleicht war ich einfach nur verliebt.

Severus hörte langsam auf zu lachen, während er Tränen der Freude aus seinen Augen wischte. Er hielt seine Hand herrisch hin und wie er es viele Male als sein Schüler getan hatte, platzierte George den Brummer in der Hand seines ehemaligen Professors. Dann schüttelten die Beiden wirklich Hände wie Ebenbürtige.

„Ich denke das bedeutet, dass du besser lernen solltest, mich Severus zu nennen, George."

George strahlte ihn an und packte warm seine Hand. „Sehr gerne, Severus. Lasst uns einen Toast aussprechen. Auf das Exotische Paradies und Die sinnliche Welt!"

Unsere Gläser klickten zusammen gerade, als Ginny und Harry zu uns rannten und unsere Hände ergriffen und uns auf die Tanzfläche zogen. Während Severus und Ginny tanzten und plauderten, wiegten Harry und ich uns lediglich zur Musik und grinsten einander an. „Was für ein Lifestyle, eh, Herrin Hermine?", sagte er glücklich und lachend. Ich nickte. In der Tat eine sinnliche Welt.

* * *

**Epilog**

_Stepping out of the page into the sensual world. Stepping out off the page into the sensual world. _

Ich muss euch nicht sagen, geneigte Leser, dass Die Sinnliche Welt – Exotisches Paradies ein Hit war. Ich habe mein Happy End bekommen, ich habe meinen Zauberer bekommen und bin im Nachhinein reich geworden. Die Sinnliche Welt war so populär, dass George es zu einem eigenen Laden machte mit mir und Severus als stille Partner. Wir haben nun eine Kette von Geschäften, die sich auf erotische Gegenstände spezialisieren für die anspruchsvolle Hexe und Zauberer (ich befürchte nur über Siebzehn, also fragt nicht erst nach). Der beste Teil davon ist das Produkttesten. Mein neuer Ehemann und ich haben Zeit zu spielen und Severus hat seine spielvolle Seite zur Genüge erkundet.

Wir heirateten am einundzwanzigsten August. Mum und Dad kamen für die Zeremonie aus Australien via Portschlüssel. Severus und ich hatten den Morgen unserer Hochzeit bevor sie erschienen damit verbracht, durch das Haus zu flitzen und unsere vor-hochzeitlichen Spiele aufzuräumen, die wir in der Nacht mit Ginny und Harry gehabt hatten. Letzterer hatte mit Severus in einem ziemlich betrunkenen Moment gewettet, dass Severus mich nicht so oft würde kommen lassen können, wie Harry es bei Ginny konnte.

Der darauf folgende Wettbewerb ließ das Haus in Unordnung zurück. Ginny und ich hatten unkontrollierbar gekichert, weitaus wunder, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, unglaublich befriedigt und - zum Schluss - etwas unsicher, wer gewonnen hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Severus die Wette angenommen hatte. Ich kann immernoch nicht glauben, dass sie es im selben Raum getan hatten. Der Anblick zweier dunkler Köpfe, die in unsere Schöße vergraben waren, als sie uns durch Orgasmus nach Orgasmus schoben, ist eine Erinnerung, die ich nur zu gerne ins Denkarium gab. Es war zu sexy, um es nicht zu behalten.

Weil die Männer sich nicht darauf einigen konnten, wer gewonnen hatte, wurde es zu einem jährlichen Event und ich weiß immernoch nicht, wer jedes Jahr gewinnt und es ist mir immernoch scheiß egal. Severus und ich sehen uns immernoch jedes Jahr an unserem Jahrestag die Erinnerung dieses ersten Males an.

Ich dominiere Severus immernoch und er ist mir immernoch unterworfen. Seine gedankenvollen, detaillierten Einträge in sein Journal wurden zu faszinierenden, gebildeten Essays mit dem Thema der Dominanz/unterwerfung. Mit meiner Erlaubnis veröffentlichte er sie und seine Bücher sind inzwischen in der vierten Edition und sehr beliebt unter den Teilnehmern dieses wachsenden Lebensstils. Zaubererbritannien ist etwas hinter unseren Muggelcousins, aber dort draußen sind viele dominante Hexen – und – da die britischen Zauberer einfach britisch sind – viele Männer, die es liebten, sich zu unterwerfen.

Severus' Anleitungen sind genau das, was einige benötigen, um ihre Inhibitionen und Blockaden zu realisieren und ihre Präferenzen anzunehmen. Severus hatte Briefe bekommen, in welchen stand, dass er Ehen gerettet, Beziehungen verbessert habe und emotionale und körperliche Aspekte erforscht worden sind, die bis dato unbemerkt geblieben waren. Ich bin stolz auf ihn und das sage ich ihm täglich.

Am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag gab ich ihm eine Freikarte. „Was würdest du gerne spielen, mein süßer Junge? Alles was du tun willst, werden wir morgen tun." Ich dachte vielleicht an Sex in der Öffentlichkeit, Wachsspiele –

Er blickte mich mit brennenden Augen an. „Ich will für einen Tag der Dominante sein."

Schluck. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „O-okay", sagte ich mit mehr Überzeugung, als ich fühlte. „Morgen werde ich deine Submissive sein und du wirst Herr Severus sein."

„Herr Severus", schnurrte er, den Saum meines Kleides befingernd. „Das fühlt sich sehr… machtvoll an."

Uh oh.

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen allein im Bett und Severus ragte über mir in ungebrochenem Schwarz: schwarzes Seidenhemd, schwarze Hose, schwarze Drachenhautstiefel. Sein Haar, welches inzwischen an seinen Schultern vorbeigewachsen war, war frisch gewaschen und hing wie die Mähne eines Pferdes über seinen Rücken hinunter. Er ließ eine Gerte zwischen seinen langen Fingern baumeln. In diesem Moment hättet ihr in meinem Höschen ertrinken können.

Oh, die Spiele die dieser Mann an diesem Tag mit mir spielte. Es schien, dass er mit sich _selbst _gewettet hatte, wie viele Orgasmen er mir geben konnte. Er war ein sehr strenger, aber fairer Herr und ich kniete so bescheiden wie möglich neben ihm und als ich ihm aus versehen mit Absicht nicht gehorchte, führte er seine Bestrafung ohne Groll oder Wut aus.

Stattdessen setzte er sich auf unser Sofa und tätschelte lockend seinen Schoß. „Komm jetzt, Kleines. Leg dich über meinen Schoß." Er streichelte die Gerte abwesend und warf mir einen Blick zu, der meine Nippel fast Löcher in meinen BH brennen ließ. „Komm und nimm deine Bestrafung wie ein gutes, kleines Mädchen."

Zu hören, wie Severus mit mir in Babysprache redete und mich sein gutes, kleines Mädchen nannte - kann ich gerade nur sagen, dass dies bedeutete, dass ich praktisch in seinen Schoß krabbeln musste? Meine Knie funktionierten ab diesem Punkt nichtmehr allzu gut. Als ich mich über seinen Schoß drapiert hatte, zog er mich mit seinem linken Arm zu sich und rückte mich auf den rechten Platz. Ich begann zu keuchen, als er meine Robe hob und zufrieden summte. „So ein süßer, kleiner Hintern zum Hauen. So eine unartige, kleine Hexe."

Ich wünschte ich könnte das Gefühl von Severus' großen, warmen Händen adäquat beschreiben, wie sie ziemlich grob meine Höschen an meinen Schenkeln hinunter rissen und sie von meinen Füßen schoben. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich so gute erotische Literatur schreiben, dass die Seiten in Flammen aufgehen würden.

Ich hörte ihn glucksen, als er meine Unterwäsche von meinen Beinen zog und bewundernd daran roch. Aus irgendeinem Grund brannte mein Gesicht; besonders als ich mich rechtzeitig herumdrehte um zu sehen, wie er den Schritt leckte und stöhnte, als würde er die süßeste Nascherei probieren. Er blickte auf mich hinunter mit etwas, was ich sein ‚Professor Grinsen' nannte. Seine Stimme war das Geräusch einer Samtzunge, die über einen harten Nippel zuckte. „Hmmm. Purer Honig, mein Süßes. Und so feucht. Was für ein böses, kleines Mädchen, das ganz nass für seinen Lehrer wird."

Oh Gott - das wars. Wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen war, ob mein Herz sich in meinen Schoß verlagert hatte, dann war ich jetzt verdammt sicher. Ich konnte es in meiner Klitoris pochen spüren. Ich hatte nie wirklich in Erwägung gezogen Nachsitz-Fantasien auszuspielen, aber ihr könnt Severus' süßen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass ich es jetzt machen würde.

Er versohlte mir den Hintern mit seiner Hand sieben oder acht Mal und er hielt sich bei keinem von ihnen zurück. Würdet ihr gerne wissen, was er dann tat, dieser Slytherinkönig mit seinen langen, sensiblen Fingern und der durchtrieben sinnlichen Stimme? Genau das, was ihr euch vorstellt - und als diese herrlichen Finger über meine glitschige Klit tanzten und ich nach Erlösung schrie und bettelte, schnurrte er: „Oh ja, du wirst um mich betteln, oder, mein Liebling? Das ist es, Kleines… so ein gutes, gutes Mädchen… Komm für mich… Oh, das ist mein süßer, kleiner Pfirsich… komm für mich…"

Ich kam wie der Hogwarts Express am Stichtag; Kopf nach hinten geworfen, schreiend in meiner Ekstase, taub, dumm und blind für alles, außer diesen streichelnden, zupfenden Fingern und dieser seidigen, sündigen Baritonstimme, die mir befahl für sie zu kommen.

Ich musste in unser Schlafzimmer getragen werden, da ich vollkommen in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Später am Tag, als er mir sagte, dass ich auf meine Knie gehen und seinen Schwanz anbeten solle, oh fuck ja, er wusste, dass er angebetet worden war. Wir feierten Severus' Geburtstag mit Stil und ich gebe zu, dass ich jede Minute davon geliebt hatte und schwor, dass das an meinem Geburtstag mein Freibrief für mich selbst sein würde.

Er gab später zu, dass es sich in Realität, obwohl er es genossen hatte, dreckig zu reden und mir den Hintern zu versohlen, die Idee mich zu dominieren sich unangenehm anfühlte. Wie ein schlecht sitzender Anzug. Das generelle Gefühl war, dass der verspielte Teil davon Spaß machte, aber die Realität davon war, dass er sich fühlte, als habe er nicht die richtige Gefühlswelt, um ein wahrer Dominanter zu sein.

Mich in seine Arme nehmend am Ende des Tages sagte er: „Ich denke ich überlasse dir die Dominanz, mein Liebes. Wenn das Leben mir etwas beigebracht hat, dann, dass ich nicht gut darin bin die großen Entscheidungen zu fällen." Er küsste meine Stirn und zog meinen Kopf zurück, sodass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Vielmehr bin ich stolz darauf für den Rest meines Lebens dein Submissive zu sein. Ich liebe dich, Herrin."

Ich brachte ihn dazu, nach unten zu rutschen bis er in meinen Armen lag und ich begann unser abendliches Ritual, welches wir in unserer Hochzeitsnacht begonnen hatten. Es hatte aus meiner Liebe zu seiner melodisch tiefen, verzückenden Stimme begonnen. Es war nichts Geplantes, nichts auswendig Gelerntes; einfach Worte, die damals und seither in jeder Nacht von uns geflossen sind. Wir rezitierten sie genau bevor der Schlaf uns übernahm und es wurde so beruhigend und nötig wie eine Geschichte zum Schlafengehen.

„Wem gehörst du, Severus?"

Seine süßen Worte flossen von seinen Lippen wie Schokolade. „Ich gehöre dir, Herrin. Hermine Granger-Snape. Die Göttin, die ich anbete."

„Wer bist du, Severus?"

„Ich bin deine Liebe, dein Licht, dein teuerster Schatz. Ich bin dein Kind, dein Liebhaber, dein Vater, dein Ehemann. Ich bin schön, weil du mich dazu gebracht hast, es zu glauben."

„Und wer bin ich, Severus?"

Er lächelte immer, wenn er diese Worte sagte und sie brachten immer Tränen in meine Augen. „Du bist ein kleines Mädchen, für das ich verantwortlich bin. Du bist die Göttin, die mich vor mir selbst bewahrt hat. Du bist mein Schatz, meine Hoffnung, meine Glückseligkeit." Er küsste mich sanft, dann lustvoll. „Du bist die Besitzerin meines Herzens, Geistes, Körpers und der Seele. Ich bin verloren ohne deine Liebe."

Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss. „Dann wirst du immer deinen Weg wissen, mein hübscher, wertvoller Junge. Ich liebe dich mehr als zu atmen."

* * *

Bin ich glücklich? Ich habe einen gutaussehenden Ehemann, der mich buchstäblich verehrt und ich kann ihn fast auf Kommando kommen lassen. Er ist zum verrückt werden intensiv und unersättlich im Bett und wird alles tun, um mich glücklich zu machen. Wenn er mich mit diesen brennenden, blitzenden, dunklen Augen ansieht, weiß er, dass er mich auf die Knie bringen kann. Er kann mich dort mit einem sanft gesprochenen Wort und dem Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen, die meine Stirn berühren, halten. Und wenn er mich Nachts hält, kann ich mir erlauben, ein Baby in seinen Armen zu werden und ich fühle mich sicher und warm und geschützt.

Ist Severus glücklich? Ich kann euch nur das sagen: Jeden Morgen sehe ich ihn über den Frühstückstisch hinweg an. Ich sehe einen ziemlich mies gelaunten, zerzausten Mann mit öligem, verworrenem Haar, einem über Nacht gewachsenen, rauen Bart und einem alten, grauen Nachthemd, der Tasse um Tasse Tee trinkt, um seinem Gehirn einen Kickstart zu geben. Severus ist keine Morgenperson.

Wenn ich an der Reihe bin Frühstück zu machen, platziere ich sein morgendliches Mal von Toast, Saft, Speck und zwei Eiern mit den Dottern nach Oben vor ihm und küsse seine leicht glänzende Stirn. Er blickt zu mir auf mit müden Augen. Es ist das selbe Frühstück jeden Tag. Mies gelaunter Severus mag Routine. Nach zehn Uhr morgens ist er abenteuerlustiger. Das Aroma des Specks erreicht seine großen, sensiblen Nasenlöcher und er atmet dankbar ein. Sein ganzer Köper hebt sich und seine Augen schließen sich.

Wenn sie sich wieder öffnen, ist er Severus Granger-Snape; cool, ruhig und glücklich und er begrüßt mich mit einem sanften Lächeln und erwidert den Kuss, bevor er rau sagt: „Danke, Herrin." Er schlägt zu, mit Genuss und Freude essend und wenn er schließlich seinen Saft getrunken und die Eier mit dem Toast aufgewischt hatte und der Speck verschlungen war, erklimmt er die Stufen und läuft zur Dusche – bereit, den Tag zu beginnen.

Momente später kommt ein erstaunlicher Laut hinter der Badezimmertür hervor. Das erste Mal, als ich es gehört hatte, war ich die Stufen hoch gerast, da ich gedacht hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war so fremd, so seltsam, dass ich sicher gewesen war, meine Ohren würden mich betrügen. Aber nein.

Es war Severus in der Dusche. Singend.

"_When I wake up in the morning love, and the sun light hurts my eyes__  
__And something without warning love, bears heavy on my mind.__  
__Then I look at you and the world's alright with me, just one look at you and I know it's gonna be -__  
__A lovely day - lovely day…"_

Wie ich schon sagte: er sehnt sich nach Routine. Dies ist einer meiner Favoriten in seinem Repertoire von Routinen. Meine Routine ist es, meinen Bademantel abzustreifen und seine warme, nasse Umarmung zu betreten und während er seine wunderschönen, großen, seifigen Hände über meine Brüste gleiten lässt, singen wir den letzten Vers zusammen.

"_When the day that lies ahead of me seems impossible to face__  
__And someone else instead of me always seems to know the way__  
__Then I look at you and the world's alright with me, just one look at you and I know it's gonna be -__  
__A lovely day…"_

Wenn ich Severus Granger-Snape zum Singen bringen kann, weiß ich, dass er glücklich ist. Und ich auch.

~FIN~

3. März, 2011

Für Sempra

* * *

[1] eigentlich Topical Paradise. Ein Wortspiel auf ‚Tropical' = tropisch. Aber da topical ‚äußerliche Anwendung' bedeutet und mir kein anderes, tolles Wortspiel eingefallen ist, habe ich es etwas umgeändert.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors (Teddy Radiator)_: Danke Dahlra.

_Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat)_: Ich freue mich total, die Story endlich gepostet zu haben, da ich sie irgendwie lieb gewonnen habe. Ich freue mich auch, dass sie scheinbar relativ gut angekommen zu sein scheint! Klar, dies war nicht der Geschmack von allen - aber das war zu erwarten. Ich habe auch das ein oder andere Review bekommen, welches mir mitgeteilt hat, dass man lieber aufhört, die Geschichte zu lesen - aber die waren sehr höflich und haben es vernünftig erklärt. Das höre ich genau so gerne wie die, die die kleine Geschichte genossen haben. Vielen Dank!

Darf ich euch noch höflichst auf mein Profil einladen, auf welchem ihr die Infos zu den neuesten Projekten erfahrt, sowie herzlichst eingeladen seid, an der kleinen Umfrage teilzunehmen, die vollkommen anonym ist.


End file.
